Only You
by Sakura Chou Reyuuen
Summary: HIATUS:Nuriko save's a girl from being raped in an ally. He bring's her home. She reveals that he is the Suzaku Warrior. And they must find the other's to save the world. And stop the Seriyuu Seven.
1. Authors Note

OK! I AM SO PISSED! FF.NET TAKING DOWN THIS FIC! But I rpomise to all you who read this story it wil be up. So don't worry! DAMN YOU FF.NET!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Sakura Chou Reyuuen- ~~The very mad and killing half goddess half demon~~~~~~ 


	2. Only You

Sakura: Ok..So i've finally gotten off my lazy ass to write the first chptor to Only You....Damn ff.net!  
  
Junsui: Just get on with it  
  
Harushi: I'm interested to see what you write.  
  
Sakura: Yes it will be different. I couldn't find the first chaptor on any of my computers T_T.  
  
Junsui: Baby..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Warning: Adult Language, Adult Content, Lemon (IE:Sex), Rape,  
  
Disclamior: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase-Sama does. So don't sue me. It'd be a waste of your time...Me and my friend's don't have any money. SO don't even THINK about suein. And if I find the person who repoted me...I will get you.  
  
Summary: (DO I REALLY HAVE TO SAY IT?!)  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
'I hope I find him soon..'thought the raven haired girl as she walked through an alley. 'Without him..I'll probaly gee hurt' she thoought again and sighed. "It's dangerous...I guess I have to find somewhere to stay." she said to herslef.  
  
"You better believe kid." Said a voice.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked turning to see 3 thug's.  
  
"You must be very cold. Come with me and i'll make you warm." Said one of the thugs as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Leave me alone." the girl said trying to get her arm free.  
  
"I don't think so." said teh other thug as he took out a knife and cut through her shirt.  
  
"Well...Well...Wel..I fine bloomed girl. Were gonna have some fun with her." Said theother thug as he licked her neck.  
  
"HELP!" She cried out.  
  
"No one will hre-" the thug was cut off by somthing coming in contact with his face. The thug holding the girl's arms went down and the one with a knife went down to.  
  
"3 rappers against one innocent girl. Now that's not fair. Learn this. If you ever try to rape a girl again. I will personally kill you." Said the voice as a boy walked from the shadows.  
  
'It's him!' The girl thought from the ground as she held her arms to her chest.  
  
"Come on..I wont hurt you. My name is Chou Reyuuen." He said taking out his hand.  
  
The girl suddenly jumped into his arm's. "Arigatoo...." she said weakly.  
  
Chou smiled and took the girl and they walked to his yellow sport's motorcycle."Please don't worry, I wont hurt you. I'm bringing you to my home." he said as the girl gave a nod. And they drove away to an apartment building. (S/N: I VERY VERY FANCY ONE I MIGHT ADD!!!) Chou took the girl in his arm's bridal style and walked up to his apartment.(S/N: I'll explain what it look's like in the next chaptor..x.X;;) He put the girl that had fallen asleep in his arm's on his bed. He looked into the bag she had with her and rummaged through it looking for her idenity. But failed.  
  
He sighed went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirrior at himself. Sighing he unbraided his long hair. He turned on the water. And took a long and hot bath. When he came out. (S/N: He put on cloth's...x.X;;) He had a towel on his head. He glanced at the bed to see the girl not there. He looked around the room to see her on the balcony sitting on the couch looking out. "Hey..YOu should be in bed." he said.  
  
"Sakura." she said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"My name, It's Sakura." she said not looking at him.  
  
Chou shivered and sneezed. Sakura giggled. "Come on le's go inside." Chou said as the girl followed him. "Hey if you want you can take a nap." he said. "Don't worry. I wont try anything." he told her.  
  
Sakura nodded and walked into the bathroom.After spending an hour in the tob she came out with a silk white rob. "I'm done.."she said quietly behind him.  
  
"Alright.." he said as he turned around if he could he would have dropped to the ground at how she looked. 'Wow' was all he could think at the moment. He raven hair was damp as it went down to her waist. And as she was still a little wet the silk white rob she wore was revealing some of her skin.  
  
"Chou what's wrong?" she asked walking up to him.  
  
"Nuthing." he said.  
  
"Hey, Chou is such a dull name. Can I call you somthing else?" she asked.  
  
"Sure.." he replied.  
  
"YAY!" she celibrated. "I'll call you Nuriko." she said smiling at him. He smiled back. Then they ate dinner. After dnner it was tme to sleep.  
  
"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Nuriko said walking to the door.  
  
"But-" she started.  
  
"No, I wont argue. I'm sleeping on the couch." he said again.  
  
"alright.." she said sighing. As she went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura: done..  
  
Junsui: It was short..x.X;;  
  
Sakura: Well I'm kind bored.  
  
Harushi: *yawn*  
  
Sakura: Yeah i'm going to sleep to  
  
Junsui: ......Whatever......  
  
SAkura: Night ngiht and review. Even if you don't like it...x.X;;. 


	3. I Am Of Suzaka Seven

Sakura: hi everyone....  
  
Harushi: Whats wrong Sakura-Chan?  
  
Junsui: Yeah you seem on the sad side of you today....Whats wrong?  
  
Sakura: Have you guys felt like that you've been born in the wrong time...Ya know like you should be in ancient times...It's like now you feel as if you don't belong....I've been thinking it over and over and i've come up with this...We don't belong in this time and place...Thats why i'm on the sad side today......  
  
Junsui: Poor thing...But your right...DON'T WORRY BE HAPPY! AND I HAVE THE PERFECT THING FOR YOU TO GET BETTER!!! BRB! *runs off somewhere*  
  
Sakura: Where's she going?  
  
Harushi: I dunno...  
  
Junsui: *comes back with a bag* sorry it took me so long I had to tie him up....  
  
Sakura: Him? ?.?  
  
Junsui: YUP! AND HERE HE IS!!!  
  
Nuriko: Hi...  
  
Sakura: NURIKO!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps to him and hugs him and starts to get frisky with him*  
  
Harushi: Get a room.....  
  
Junsui: Well sense Sakura iis busy i guess i'll do all that crap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Warning/summary/ and the other crap. G O T O T H E D A M N F I R S T C H A P T O R!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
That morning Sakura woke up alone in bed. "What time is it?" Sakura asked getting out of her 'new' bed.  
  
"It's 9:53....Do y ou feel ok? I for got to ask you if you had any injurse" the young man said from the table.  
  
"Oh I'm fine....Nuriko.....Please take his orb" Sakura said as she looked through her bag.  
  
"Ok but why would you give this to me?" Nuriko asked as he walked to the bed where Sakura was lying.  
  
" So you can remember who you really are." Sakura said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you know where you come from, who your parents were, do you remember anything before you showed up in this place?" Sakura asked as she kooked into Nurikos eyes. All Nuriko could do was shake his head no. "Then take this orb and you will remember all you need to know." Sakura said as she gave Nuriko the orb. When Nuriko held the orb a bright red light shown and memories of who Nuriko really was had blasted throughout his mind. When the light went away Nuriko fainted. " I guess with all of his memories coming back it must have overflowed his head. I better let him rest" Sakura said as she laid Nuriko down on his bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happened?" Nuriko said getting out of his bed.  
  
"You fainted after remember who you are." Sakura said coming from the shadows of the room with tea. "Her drink this. It will help your head" Saskura said giving Nuriko the cup of tea.  
  
"I thought it was all a dream. Why did you tell me who I really was?" Nuriko asked sounding very sad.  
  
"Nuriko...." Sakura said as she cupped Nuriko's face. And gave him a little peck on the cheek." I have given you your memories because it's time..." Sakura said holding Nuriko to her.  
  
"Time for what?" Nuriko asked looking up at Sakura.  
  
"It's time for the coming of the battels. The battel between Suzaku and Seriyuu. You must find the other Suzaku seven and the Priestess of Suzaku (I HATE HER!). Before the agent of Seriyuu finds the Seriyuu seven and the priestess of Seriyuu. We must find them or the world is no more." Sakura explained.  
  
"Then are you here to help me?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"No i'm just here to tell you...I have no reason to be here....Ya know i wouldn't mind dieing.....I have no reason for living.....the only thing that keeps me alive is hate.....I hate humans....They killed my real mother and father....Then after they killed them they tried to kill me.....But i'm not looking for revenge I just have a grudge against humans...and knowing that I am half human I have to hate myself." Sakura said with tears forming.  
  
"Sakura..Don't cry...You musnt hate humans....you care about what happens to us Suzaku seven right?" Nuriko askeed this time holding here. Sakura nodded. "Do you care for Miaka?" Nuriko asked again. This time Sakura got up and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Nuriko that is a different story. I have seen the priestess of Suzaku. Frankly I do not like her! And I knnow about you loving her.....So how can I compare myself to her...I mean she's more of a women then me. (NOT REALLY!) Everyone likes her....Everyone looks up to her, they think she's a god of some sort. I've always hated her for that....I can't stand it when people are like that.." Sakura said turning away from Nuriko. "I should leave. I have no buisness with you anymore. Good bye" Sakura said as she was headed towards the door.  
  
"Sakura wait....Do you have feelings for me?" Nuriko asked holding onto Sakura's hand.  
  
Sakura put her down to hide her blush. "Why would you think that?" Sakura asked looking up putting up a fake smile.  
  
"What you just said about you no being good enough for the me. It makes me think that you have feelings for me." Nuriko said getting a tighter grip on Sakura's hand.  
  
"Eep!" Sakura said as Nuriko pulled her in for a hug. "Nuriko I...I do love you....But i'm not good enough for you...Ever sense I first saw you..... yu see when you were traveling with the Suzaku Seven I always saw that you were so close to the priestess...Then that one night when you said that you....you..l...loved her i've always hated that.....And then I knew that you were way to good for me. Nuriko do you remember when you were young that you met a young girl that was walking on the water glowing like a fairy?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course I do. The girl was beautiful...We became friends and every night I would come to see her....And then we made a promise to when we grow older that we would marry. But then I became ill for a week. She came to me one night and told me that I could never see her again. Because she was not allowed to make promises with Humans.....I said it was ok. She told me one last thing. She said `My name is The Goddess of Nature`. I'll never forget her again." Nuriko said what looked like tears forming.  
  
"If you want we can keep our promise" Sakura said looking up at Nuriko smileing.  
  
"Your the girl I met when I was young?! This is great! I always knew that we would meet again. Sakura" Nuriko said as he held Sakura closer to him.  
  
"Nuriko what do you say. After this all mess is over we get married. Then we will experience are first time makeing love" Sakura said.  
  
"Sure....Lets go find the suzaku seven!" Nuriko said getting up. While holding Sakura bridal style.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura: Did I miss anything?  
  
Junsui: Yeah you missed your fic.  
  
Harushi: Where were you?  
  
Sakura: Um...I was with Nuriko...Ah ha ha ha...You see after earlier we kinda got a room..  
  
Harushi: You did that?  
  
Sakura: Uh huh.  
  
Junsui: Baka...  
  
Sakura: I'm sorry but it felt like the right thing to do at the moment.Well anyways please review. Even if you don't like it. Ja ne 


	4. A MODEL!

Sakura: I'm back......  
  
Junsui: You here to do the next chaptor right?  
  
Sakura: Yeah....After I finished the last chaptor I got bored listening to Touch And Go from Blue Seed by Megumi Hayashibara-sama.  
  
Harushi: Darn you...Makeing me like Megumi-Sama  
  
Sakura: Ah heh heh heh.  
  
Junsui: Shall we get on with the chaptor please?  
  
Sakura: Sure.Quick note. Everyone was reborn. Because in my little world they all died and where reborn into the new world without any memory of who they really are.Just to tll you and so you don't get confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Warning/Disclamior/and all the other crap: GO TO THE GOD DAMN FIRST CHAPTOR!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was morning and Sakura woke up in Nuriko's arms.'He's so warm. I can't wait till we make our love final.I better get ready.' Sakura thought as she quietly and carefully.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Nuriko from the bed.  
  
"Im going to go change. Remember Nuriko we have to find the Suzaku Seven and the priestess." Sakura said going into the bathroom.  
  
"Fine fine fine. But sakura answer me one question". Nuriko said as he sat on the side of the bed."If your the girl from my past the must mean you have powers and you can defend yourslef. Why is it that the night when you were about to get raped you didn't use your powers" Nuriko asked.  
  
"My powers were taken. My powers are somewhere here in Tokyo. If when I find the Suzaku Seven I might regain my powers I will become whole again. But it's also dangerous if I get my powers back. For you see if I do then the other me will have her powers back. She is the Seriyuu agent. Thats why I have to get the priestess and the Suzaku Seven to help me find my power. So I can destroy the other me. And help you all to save the world." Sakura said as she was out of the bathroom with a towel on. "Now don't look. I'm gonna change". Sakura said letting the towel fall to the floor. As she went through her bag and got out a short chinese dress. Designed with a black dragon. Her dress was red with red, black, and green gems on it. Her dress was short. Then she put her hair up in a tight pnoy tail. "Well Nuriko ready to go?"Sakura asked as she got two more things out. They were two gold fans the also had a dragon designed on it.  
  
"Sure" Nuriko said as the both got out of the apartment."Hold on tight" Nuriko said as he started his motorcycle.  
  
"LET'S GO!" Sakura screamed out as the motorcycle started to go.  
  
"So Sakura is there anyway were gonna find them?" Nuriko asked as they were going.  
  
"Yes. The orb will tell us where they are. We have two of them. So we don't have to worry about it being a hard time finding them" Sakura said takeing out the orb. Then it started to glow. "Nuriko the orb is starting to glow. Thats means thiers a warrior close" Sakura said moving the orb around."Nuriko there. Looks like theer doing a fanshion show." Nuriko and Sakura got off the motorcycle and went inside the fashion show place.  
  
"What are we gonna do were short one woman!?" Said a girl running around looking at all the girls in the audenice. Then she saw Sakura come in. "You there the girl in the chinese dress. PLease come here." Said the woman looking for a a model.  
  
"Who me?" Said Sakura looking around.  
  
"Yes..Please we need another girl for our fashion show. Please do this" Pleaded the girl.  
  
"Um..alright. Nuriko if it's ok with you?" Sakura said.  
  
"Sure Sakura besides you have a models body. And plus we'll be able to find who ever it is that were looking for." Nuriko whispered the last sentance to Sakura.  
  
"Right" Sakura said smileing following the young girls.  
  
"Alright all you need to do is go into the dressing room. And there will be a dress in there. Hurry you only have 10 minutes." the woman directed her to the dressing room.  
  
"Ok thank you. Oh my. Gomen-Nasai." Sakura said when she got into the dressing room and saw a very hansum man. Then her orb started to glow...'The orb it's glowing! That means...Wait a minute his face...THAT'S EMPORIOR HOTOHORI!!!!' "Your highness! Gomen Nasai!" Sakura said bowing down.  
  
"Emporor? What are you talking about. But I am beautiful enough to be emporor..." He said getting up.  
  
'He's just the same as always'. "Please as a token of my appreciation and your beauty please take this orb." Sakura said takeing out the orb and giving it to Hotohori. The same thing happened to Hotohori that happened to Nuriko. "Well now your highness how do you feel?" Sakura asked takeing the orb back.  
  
"I remember. Who are you?" Hotohori asked as he sat down.  
  
"I am Sakura. I'm like a messanger. Now come your highness we have to get out of here." Sakura said grabbing him. Then they quietly made thier escape.  
  
"Wait a minute. What's going on?" Hotohori asked stopping.  
  
"Your highness I promise I will tell you everything." Sakura said as they ran to the front of the place.  
  
"Ahh...Sakura so who was it that you found?? Eep! Your highness...it's good to see you." Nuriko said bowing.  
  
"Nuriko...it's nice to see you also"" Hotoohori said smileing.  
  
"Enough chit chat you ttwo we have to get going." Sakura said grabbing both men and running."Over here behind there. Good no one's following us" Sakura said sliding off the wall onto the grounnd.  
  
"Hello..Sakura? This is Junsui. Come in Sakura" Came a voice from Sakura's bag.  
  
"Oh it looks like my companions found some of the warriors. Sakura here. Who'd you guys find?" Sakura asked looking into her orb.  
  
"Me and Harushi found. ChiChiri, Mitskake, Chiiriko, Tasuki, and we found Tamakins!" Said Junsui happily.  
  
"Your still useing thoat nickname.....Well I found Nuriko and Hotohori. All we need to do his find the one that we shall not speak her name....Grrrrr! THAT LITTLE!!!!" Sakura was saying then started to yell out.  
  
"Oi, Sakura calm down." Nuriko said.  
  
"Fine. Junsui where are you and Harushi?" Sakura asked calming down looking into the orb.  
  
"Where at the park".  
  
"Good. Nuriko, Hotohori you guys go to the park. And Junsui, Harushi. You two meet me at the doughnut shop." Said Sakura.  
  
"Ok..But why the doughnut shop??" Junsu asked looking puzzeled.  
  
"I'm hungry.." Sakura said patting her stomach. *Everyone does anime fall*  
  
"Ok we'll meet you there. Just make sure that yuo don't go crazy and start to eat every doughnut in sight." Junsui said as he headed out.  
  
"Hai! Junsui-Chan! Signing off. Ok you two go to the park i'll be there soon" Sakura said running off.  
  
"Say Nuriko. Are you haveing an affair with her?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"WHAT?! Of coursee not" 'I can't let them know yet. Not until after the battel'. "Come on your highness" Nuriko saiad grabbing Hotohori and dragging him to his motocycle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura: I'M DONE! And it only took me a whole day to write it! Well thats because I was outsidde today cutting down a tree.....I'M A Girl!!!!NOT A BOY!!!!!  
  
Harushi: I wouldnn't mind being a boy...But then I wont be able to have fun with bishonens T.T  
  
Junsui: Riiiiiiight...  
  
Sakura: Anyways I hope you all liked that chaptor....Please Reviiew. Jaa Ne 


	5. We Have To Find Mibaka! I don't like her...

Sakura: Hey everyone.....  
  
Junsui: What's wrong Sakura-chan?  
  
Harushi: You don't look so good...  
  
Sakura: I think it's all those gummy bear heads I ate....  
  
Junsui: -.-...How many did you eat?  
  
Sakura: Um.....500.  
  
Junsui: .o....500?!?!  
  
Harushi: Atleast she didn't go sugar high...  
  
Sakura: Aw shut up! I'm going to go on with my fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know what I'm gonna say  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey! Guys! It's me Nuriko" Nuriko yelled running to his friends.  
  
"Nuriko! It's been a long time. How's it been?" Tasuki said ruunning up to his old friend.  
  
"Yup! It's been such a long time." Nuriko said hugging Tasuki.  
  
"Hey....Nurikoo....can't....breath".  
  
"Oops sorry!" Nuriko said laughing.  
  
"So Nuriko do you know what's going on?" Asked Mitsukake.  
  
"Yup. Well here's what's going on. From what Sakura told me. We are all needed to save the world from Seriyuu. Sakura and the two girls that got you guys together are all agents of Suzaku. Suzaku sent them to find us and Miaka. Even if we do find Miaka were still not able to save our world. And we wont be able to save our other home." Nuriko explained.  
  
"But what are we suppose to do? If we can't destroy this new threat with us and Miaka." Tamahome asked.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sakura how are suppose to save the world if our power is not enough?" Nuriko asked holding Sakura close to him.  
  
"Remember when I told you about me needing my power. Well in order for you guys to be strong enough I need my power to upgrade your power" Sakura explained snugling closer to Nuriko.  
  
"Oh..I see. Well then i'll have to try my hardest to help you" Nuriko said drifting off to sleep.  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
"Well...Sakura you see will be able to upgrade our powers with her own powers." Nuriko said.  
  
"Ok then when we find Miaka then we'll be able to be upgraded. No problem" Tamahome said.  
  
"Well actually there is a problem. You see Sakura's powers were taken away from here. And are now placed inside of a jewel necklace. That is worn around someone that has the same powers as Sakura....yet powerful" Nuriko said looking at the ground.  
  
"Hey Nuriko are you haveing an affair with the girl named Sakura?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"OF COURSE NOT!" Nuriko said yelling. 'I can't let them know'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ On with the girls~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God Sakura we would have been there sooner if you hadn't stop for 5 bags of doughnuts!" Junsui said walking around.  
  
"Um do you remember where were the park is?" asked Harushi.  
  
"Um....no" Junsui said.  
  
"Don't worry....Neko, Kitsune. Come out smell to see if you can find the park." a small cat and fox demon came out of Sakura's bag.The two demons started to sniff and pointed the way." Good!...Uh oh...look a big dog....Neko, Kitsune go see if it's safe." The two demons walked by then the dog came up to them and started to lick the two demons."I guess it's safe" Sakura said as the three girls walked by. Then they heard a growl. "Uh oh...RUN!" The three girls ran screaming as the dog kept chaseing them. "Look a telephone pole! Climb!!!!" The girls climb up the pole. (A/N: This is right by the the spot the boys are standing)  
  
"Sakura throw the dog your doguhnuts!!!!" Junsui yelled.  
  
"NO!!!!! MY doughnuts!!!!! That stinky icky dog is not getting them!!!!!" Sakura yelled holding the bag of doughnuts close to her.  
  
"What's going on? What's with all the yelling?" Chiriko asked as the boys walked to where the yelling was coming from.  
  
Sakura had spotted them. "HEY NURIKO HELP ME HERE!!!!!" Sakura yelled from the pole.  
  
"Get yourself down.." Nuriko said covering his ears.  
  
"WHAT?!?! WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU!!!! IYAAAAA!!!! NEKO TRANSFORM AND SCARE THAT THING AWAY!!!!" Sakura yelled as she looked down. Then Neko transformed into a a giant cat demon. (She looks like Kirara from Inuyasha!) And scared away the dog. The girls got down from the pole. And Sakura walked up to Nuriko. And had something behind her back. "Nuriko" Sakura said in a sweet voice. *BAM!* Sakura hit Nuriko in the head with a giant mallet."Serves you right.....Your just the same as before....Well it's nice to meet you guys." Sakura said looking at the boys.  
  
"Uh hi...Sakura I pressume" Mitsukake said.  
  
"Yuppers!" Sakura said smiling sweetly.  
  
"So Sakura. Nuriko told us about your problem....Do you know where the person is that has your powers?" Asked Tamahome.  
  
"Yes....Good thing Nuriko is unconsious. If I destroy the person that has my power. And I upgrade you I'll have to sacrafice my self. I haven't told Nuriko yet..Please don't tell him...If you do i'll make sure you experience uncomfortable pain." Sakura said giving an evil look to everyone.  
  
"We wont!" Said the six men.  
  
"Shall we be on our way to find Miaka? We only have 5 more days beforde the Seriyuu agent finds the Seriyuu seven and Yui...As much as it kills me to say this....We have to find Miaka we need her...Ugh..I can't believe I just said I needed Miaka to help me...I'm gonna have to see help after this." Sakura said holding her head.  
  
"What's wrong with Miaka?" Asked Tasuki  
  
Sakura was silent. She turned around and walked away. Then Nuriko woke up.  
  
"Sakura? Where are you going?" Nuriko asked getting off the ground.  
  
"Becareful. And good luck." Sakura said then she dissappeared. At the spot Sakura was standing her red orb was set there. Nuriko picked up the orb and gasped at what he saw.  
  
"Nuriko what's wrong?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"It's Sakura she's inside the orb" Nuriko exclaimed.  
  
Sakura was sitting there inside the orb unconsious. With nothing on but and silk sheet moving around the parts of her body. (A/N: Parts she don't want men looking at meaning the upper part and the bottom part) "What's she doing?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"I think she's in a deep sleep. So she can try to recover some of her powers. No Da" ChiChiri said.  
  
"Your right" Said Junsui.  
  
"But that's not all she's doing. You see Sakura had a demon blood inside of her. That means the demon inside of her wants to come out. But Sakura is trying her best to keep it inside. But the demon has escaped, however some of that demon is still inside of Sakura trying to come out. The only people that can make-." Harushi was explainging until she was cut off by Junsui.  
  
"Nuriko do you know why that night you saved Sakura when she was about to get raped?" Junsui asked.  
  
"NO. I thought because it was her beauty that they wanted." Nuriko said shaking his head.  
  
"You see Sakura is a goddess. She control's all things. Meaning she can control Water, earth, wind, fire, ice, lightning, and spirit. It is said that the one who takes her virginity has her powers. And if you kill her you have her power perminatley. That's why Sakura has been chased for years. But until the time the one person that loves her and if she loves him and they both have not lost thier virginity then she will be saved. You see it is a curse on Sakura that makes demons and humans come to get Sakura. But we have to hurry, Sakura will die soon in that hands of-" Junsui was cut off by a laughter.  
  
"Ah ha ha ha...Are you talking about little old me?" Said a voice out of no where.  
  
"What do you want Lilly?!" Yelled Junsui.  
  
A whole in the sky showed up and a woman that looked exactly like Sakura came out of it. But she wore what Sakura wore in her orb but it was the color black.  
  
"Sa..Sakura?" Nuriko said wide eyed.  
  
"No that's not Sakura..That's the demon part of Sakura that escaped from her." Harushi said garding Nuriko. "We must keep Sakura safe. She is looking for Sakura's life. We are her guardians after all. You men run your all too weak for her. She could kill you in a blink of an eye!" Harushi said.  
  
"What do you want Lilly?" Junsui shouted.  
  
Lilly snapped her fingers and the orb Nuriko had in his hands dissappeared. And appeared in Lilly's hands. She snapped her fingers again and then Sakura was out of the orb and floating in the air. (A/N: She is still wearing what she was wearing in the orb) "Bye bye..." Lilly said then dissappeared with Sakura.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!" Nuriko yelled as he ran to where Sakura was floating with tears in his eyes."I'll kill her! I'll kill the one who dares to hurt Sakura" Nuriko said in rage.  
  
"NURIKO GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Tamahome said holding him back. "Guys I could use some help here." Tamahome yelled as the others helped.  
  
Junsui walked up to Nuriko and slapped him in the face." Calm down! We know what they want to do with Sakura. But we have time. On the next full moon there will be a ceremony where they take Sakura's virginity. We have time to bring her back. As badly as it makes me want to puke. We need Miaka's help. I can't believe I said that. Harushi please hit me in the head." Junsui said.  
  
Harushi did as Junsui asked. "I really hate it when we need Mibaka's help" Harushi said.  
  
"Hey! What's wrong with Miaka?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Well SHE'S A PAIN IN THE ASS!!!!!" Yelled Junsui.  
  
"What?!" Tamahome yelled. "How could you say that?!?!" Tamahome asked yelling at Junsui.  
  
"Well first of all... STOP YELLING AT ME!!! second of all... she just IS! i can't explain it... she just gets on my nerves . and plus, why are we arguing about this when we need to figure out how we're gonna stop that big or- uhhh... ceremony..." Junsui said. (A/N:hee hee XD)  
  
"I think i'm gonna puke at the thought of them taking away her HEY!! DROP THAT DOUGHNUT!" Harushi yelled trying to change the subject from the *ahem*  
  
"no! my doughnut!" yelled Tamahome as he clutched the doughnut to his chest.  
  
"I'll give you 55 cents for it XD" said Harushi.  
  
"OK!!" yelled Tamahome as he gave the doughnut to Harushi.  
  
"SUCKER!!" Harushi yelled as she wolfed down the doughnut without paying. Tamahome was about to attack her but was stopped by Junsui tackling him.  
  
"naw aw aw! save the fighting for our enemies..." Junsui glared at him.  
  
"uh... as much as i like this position... would you get off? hee hee." Junsui soon realized that they had ended up on the ground with her on top of him. *blush* *bam* *punch* *kick*  
  
"ow..." Tamahome groaned.  
  
"ok... well right now we got more important things to think about no da" said ChiChiri.  
  
"You got anymore info for us?" asked Chiriko.  
  
"Know what? how bout we not waste time planning and just go to where ever they're holding the frikin o-ceremony and kill em all! T_T" said Nuriko.  
  
"calm down nuriko. i told you we have PLENTY of time." said Junsui.  
  
"But the next full moon's in three days!" yelled Tasuki.  
  
"Now that gives us something to worry about doesn't it? ^^;;" said Harushi.  
  
"ooh looky a butterfly!" said Junsui. She started chasing the little butterfly around.  
  
"I thought she was the serious type of person..." Tamahome blinked.  
  
"heh heh! she is. If she wants." explained Harushi.  
  
Junsui finally gives up on chasing the butterfly and puts on her serious face. "I guess we should get going now..." she said.  
  
"Where we going? Do you guys know where Lilly took Sakura?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"We're going to the Seiryuu hide-out. That's where they took her. In order to do that... we're going to have to find Miaka so she can locate the riencarnations of the seiryuu worriors with a special device that she most likely found by now...hopefully she isn't using it to break open a piggy bank." said Junsui.  
  
"The device is a hammer looking thingy..." explained Harushi, "knowing Miaka, she wouldn't know the difference."  
  
"Would you guys stop dissin on her?" asked Tamahome.  
  
"Why? You do know that she married some guy named Taka and had a kid with him right? But don't worry. He's almost as cute as you! in fact he can pass as your twin! XD" said Junsui.  
  
"Waaaaaaaah!" Tamahome went to his old immature self (A/N: the one Junsui loves so much).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura: That was the longest chaptor I have ever wrote. But hey I didn't write the whole thing. A friend of mine wrote half. Then my two other friends wrote the rest.  
  
Junsui: yeah.... that was fun XD  
  
Harushi: -.-;; Why are you calling the remote control's name!??! IT'S NOT A DOG! oo;; Well, YEAH IT WAS LONG! I'M NEVER GONNA READ ANOTHER FIC ABOUT DONUGHTS!! I WANT SOME! XD  
  
Sakura: FINE! *throws doughnuts into the street*  
  
Harushi: NUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! DOUGHNUTS!!!!!!! *get's hit by car*  
  
Junsui: *poke, poke* Is she dead?  
  
Harushi: Dou....gh....nut....s......  
  
Sakura: THAT'S ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT AFTER YOU JUST GOT HIT BY A CAR!!!!!!!  
  
Junsui: I think she likes being hit by a car....o.o;;  
  
Sakura: o.o.......Well I hope you all like this chaptor...I know it's long...But what can I say i'm the writer in my group of friends.So I hope you all like the chaptor. Please Review. And read my other fics. Also next chaptor will have rape.  
  
Sakura/Junsui/and Harushi: BYE BYE!!!! JA NE!!!! AND REMEMBER REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Preperation

Sakura: eh... Junsui and Harushi are typing this chapter... too lazy (plus i don't wanna write my own rape seen X.x;;)  
  
Harushi: heh heh heh  
  
Junsui: Sakura would you want this slow and torturing or quick and umm... whatever?  
  
Sakura: surprize me..-_-;;  
  
Harushi: Hai! ^^  
  
Junsui: well on wit da fic! XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: you already know we don't own this anime o.O and if you don't, now you do.  
  
Warning: rape rape and rape O.O AND EVEN MORE RAPE! X.x;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Junsui calms Tamahome down after he found out Miaka had married another of his reincarnations.  
  
"Hey at least he's your reincarnation instead of Hotohori's!" Junsui yelled at him.  
  
"And what's wrong with me?!" asked Hotohori.  
  
"She didn't mean it that way Your Highness. ^^;; She meant that Mibaka DID love Tamahome after all. heh heh" explained Harushi.  
  
"Well, can we stop talking about Miaka and actually find her?" suggested Tasuki.  
  
"Yeah the quicker we find Miaka the quicker we can get to Sakura No Da." said Chichiri.  
  
"Hmph, I'd rather go find Sakura without HER." said Junsui.  
  
"As much as we hate her, Junsui, we need her." said Harushi.  
  
"Fine fine FINE!" (A/N: now to use our very dull imaginations and think of a way to find Mibaka)  
  
"I want another doughnut T_T" cried Harushi. So the group started walking back towards the Doughnut shop again.  
  
*Meanwhile at the doughnut shop*  
  
"STOP DRUELING ALL OVER THE DOUGHNUTS!!! YOU'RE SCARING AWAY THE OTHER CUSTOMERS!" screamed the shop owner to a very annoying pig-headed Mibaka. (A/N: sorry all Mibaka fans... you already know we hate her) The owner kicks her out of the shop just as the Suzaku Seishi and the two girls arrive.  
  
"Hey! It's Miaka! Miaka over here!" yelled Nuriko as he waved.  
  
"Huh? Nuriko? Hotohori? Chichiri? Tasuki? Mitsukake? Chiriko? Tamahome?!! What are all of you doing here?" she said in her really annoying high squeeky voice. (A/N: told ya -_-)  
  
"Hey Miaka, i got you some pastries since the owner wouldn't let you purchase any." a guy who looked almost exactly likeTamahome said as he wrapped his arms around MiBAKA and handed her the bag of pastries.  
  
"This is Taka. He's my...husband." Mibaka said as she glanced towards Tamahome.  
  
"Congrats..." said Tamahome. His expression brightened when an idea popped into his head. "This is my girlfriend...uhh..." he tries to decide if he wanted Harushi or Junsui, "Junsui!" he quickly grabs Junsui around the waist and pulls her to him.  
  
"uhh...." Junsui was now blushing furiously but figured out what he was doing (A/N: if you hadn't figured it out he's trying to make Miaka jealous or somethin X.x;;) "well... tamakins... umm..."  
  
"Yeah Jun-sweety?" he shot a worried glance at her.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!" Junsui yelled as she punched him.  
  
"Ok? so while the new couple's workin out their probs why don't we explain things to Miaka?" suggested Harushi.  
  
Junsui comes back from beating the crap out of Tamahome. "Sorry Tamakins," she smiled sweetly at him,"but i really hate it when people touch me. Anyways, Miaka, as much as we hate to disturb your finally normal life, we need your help on saving this world again. Have you found a weird looking hammer recently?" Miaka nods her head.  
  
"Well that hammer is a device we need for you to use to find the Seiryuu Hide-out. Why you? You're the only person who can use the device because of your Miko blood. The Seiryuu Senshi have kidnapped our friend and are planning to use her powers to upgrade the Seiryuu Seven so that they can take over the world. So you can just say this is your everyday world domination thingy." finished Harushi.  
  
"How do they get her power?" Miaka just had to ask.  
  
"erg... well..." Tamahome whispers into her ear on how they get her powers.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" *O.O*  
  
*at the Seiryuu Hide-out*  
  
Lilly arrives at the hide-out and sets Sakura on a table.  
  
"Funga fufu. Funga fufu. Funga fufu." she chanted (AN: The 'chant' Lilly used refers to yoh sayin it in Shaman King in the winter special episode X.x;;) Sakura's eyes slowly opened as she felt the hard surface she was laying on.  
  
"Where the hell am i?" she notices Lilly standing beside her.  
  
"Lilly?! Where'd you take me?!" she demanded to know.  
  
"Where else but the Sieryuu hide-out where in three days you'll lose your virginity." she smirked down at her look-alike.  
  
"Why you ugly-" Sakura was interrupted by Lilly.  
  
"who you callin ugly? I look just like you remember?" she scowled at Sakura.  
  
"hmph... You're still a-" again she was cut off.  
  
"Lady Lilly, we have found Lord Nakago and Lady Soi. They are waiting in the main hall for you to explain the.... situation to them and to also explain to Lord Nakago what his... duties...are for the ritual." said Tomo from the doorway.  
  
"Heh heh, wonderful. I'll handle you later." Lilly said and turned around to face Sakura, her face sour at the sound of the mental torturement.  
  
Lilly turned away from Sakura,Tomo opened the door and she walked out, Sakura's eyes tracing her steps until she was no longer in viewing site, and Tomo closed the door.  
  
Lilly entered the Main Hall and the awaiting Nakago and Soi bowed to their co-donno. (AN: BTW Dono is NOT used in Japan as "Master" any longer, however i am too lazy to look up the up-to-date-one. Dono was used in the older days of Japan;)  
  
"Konbanwa Lilly-dono." Nakago and Soi said in unison.  
  
"Konbanwa, Nakago, Soi." Lilly said as she motioned for the two to sit back down, as she went to sit herself.  
  
"Nakago, what your mission is, to rape a girl." Lilly said.  
  
"I see, and who is this girl." Nakago asked while Soi was shooting glares at Nakago for the question he asked.  
  
"Sakura Shoja, i have already captured her and unsealed her." Lilly said.  
  
"When shall i rape Sakura, Lilly-dono?" Nakago asked.  
  
"In three days, on the full moon." Lilly said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harushi: YA!!! OVER SOUL IS GETIN ME HYPER! ^0^  
  
Junsui: I liked it better when butterfly was playing...-.- *sees butterfly...again* ooooooo!! *chases butterfly*  
  
Harushi: It's an annoyin song, but it's okay...  
  
Sakura: *yawn* What'd i miss?  
  
Harushi: You missed me being perverted and listenin to Over Soul and typin dat's all. ^_^  
  
Junsui:X.x; you really didn't miss much.... btw... they're all ready planning on raping you o.O  
  
Sakura: MEEP! ALREADY!!!??? Darn your typin skills! EvIl AlL eViL!!  
  
Junsui/Harushi: MWUAHAHAHAHAHHhAhAHAHAhAhAhahHAHAHAHahahhH!!!!!!! *both take a breath* MWUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *both pass out*  
  
Sakura: *poke* *poke* *put's on evil face* Heh heh this is going to be fun....*get's out makae-up* *starts to put it on them* There done!  
  
Junsui: *wakes up* *looks in a mirror that popped out of NoWhErE* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harushi: *looks at Junsui* *rolfao* AG! IM DYIN OF LAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!!! *died and is revied by Iron Maiden Jeanne like ren was in vo. 17 i tink..* *looks in mirror to see if she is alive* O.O!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dies again*  
  
Jeanne: o.O *pokes*  
  
Junsui/Sakura: **pokes her too**  
  
Sakura: you know she dead o.o  
  
Junsui: well... while we revive our friend here, review kiez?  
  
Sakura: Ja ne!  
  
Dead Harushi who is in hell: YAHOO!!!!! HAO-SAMA IS IN HELL TOO! *hugs Her hao-sama* ^______________^ YOu peeps review and we shall update, until den..*looks At Hao-sama* I'm gonna have some fun WITH MY BISHIE!!!!!!!!! *grins evilly*  
  
Junsui/Sakura: YOU ARE A SICK PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
End~~~~ Jeanne: *pokes compy screen o.o;;;* 


	7. The RaAhem

Sakura: We have come so far...  
  
Junsui: Yeah, we have....  
  
Harushi: *pops out of nowhere* Yeah! we sure have gotten really far in this fic! ^_^  
  
Junsui/Sakura: O.O! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL IN HELL!!!!!!!  
  
Harushi: -.- i wish! The reviewers summoned me back with their evil reviewing powers! I SWEAR IT'S FOUL MAGIC! But this is good magic: Funga fufu Funga fufu..heh *snigger* ^_^  
  
Junsui: erg..... well.... on wit da fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: you know it already o.O  
  
Warning: sorry bout the warning in the last chapter... we WERE gonna make the rape seen on that one but as fate would have it it's on... dun Dun DUUUUN!! this one! XD so yeah.... no false warning... there IS rape..... Rape... RAPE... o.O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*one day before the org-ceremony*  
  
"Stop yelling at me Junsui! This device thing is screwed up!" yelled Mibaka.  
  
"Don't blame us being lost on the hammer! It's your fault that you held it upside down and that we wasted a whole day going in the wrong direction!" Junsui stomped off ahead of the group. They were now traveling up an abandoned mountain path that was rumored to lead to an old mansion.  
  
"It's a good thing Harushi-chan finally pointed out that we were heading the wrong way No Da." said Chichiri to anyone who was willing to listen.  
  
"Yeah but i'm hungry." complained Tasuki, Tamahome, and Chiriko in unison.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!" Junsui screamed as everyone caught up with her to see what got her so worked up. "What is that? that...SUPER FREAKY THING?!!! O.O" Harushi yelled.  
  
"It looks like a naked mole rat o.O" said Emporer Hotohori.  
  
"It looks like Rufus off of Kim Possible." said Chiriko.  
  
"Can we eat it?" asked Tasuki.  
  
Harushi looked hungrily at the mole rat, making it run away.  
  
"Well there goes lunch." said Tasuki.  
  
"Would you guys stop dawdling? We HAVE to get to Sakura! we only have 15 more hours til they start the ceremony." said Junsui.  
  
"Hey Junsui! you'd think with all the fighting you've all been through you wouldn't have been scared by that mole rat XD" Tamahome said.  
  
"Shutup. You're a louzy boyfriend... and besides! it just jumped right infront of me!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Louzy boyfriend?!! who the hell paid for your food these past days?!!"  
  
*sigh* "There they go again..." said Chiriko.  
  
*Meanwhile at the Sieryuu hide-out, preporations are being made*  
  
A bed was prepaired, the sheets were silk.  
  
"NO I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO SUCH A THING TO ME!" Sakura shouted as she struggled to get out of Tomo's grasp, and then bit his hand.  
  
"Itai!!" he screamed out holding his hand.  
  
"You little!! I'm not the one that's gonna do anything to you!! You are so not my type!" he said as he grabbed her again. (A/N: heh heh.. tomo da homo XD)  
  
"I DON'T CARE! NO ONE'S GONNA RAPE ME!!!" Sakura broke out of her ropes and side-kicked Tomo in the gut. He doubled over in pain but quickly got up to punch her back.  
  
"IYAAAA!! YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME!!" she karate-chopped him in the neck knocking him out. She then ran out of the room but ran into Soi.  
  
"Well what do you we have here? I suppose you're Sakura. hmph... To think a lot of power rests with a girl like you..." Soi snorted.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Oh nothing... Be glad you're getting raped by Nakago. He's pretty good in bed." she smirked. (A/N: I really didn't want to know that so most likely neither did you guys X.x;)  
  
"ew... Nakago's the one raping me? That BISEXUAL MOFO IS RAPING ME?!!!!  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL NAKA-KUN?!?!" Shouted Soi to the little girl in front of her.  
  
"YOU HEARD ME! YOU OLD HAG! I CALLED HIM A BISEXUAL MOFO!!!!!! LET'S SEE! FOR INSTANCE HE HAD sex..WITH YOU!!!!! AND HE KISSED ANOTHER MAN!!!!! SO IT KIND GIVES CLUES THAT HE'S A BI!!!!!!" Sakura yelled to the supposely 'old' lady infront of her.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!!! WHY STUPID LITTLE BRAT! I OUGHTA PUT YOU IN TIME OUT!! I'M GONNA SERIOUSLY KILL YOU!!!" Yelled Soi as she picked up Sakura.  
  
"Put me down old hag!" Sakura said as she hit her in the stomach. Makeing Soi go to the floor. "Finally freedom!" Sakura said running out of the room but knocking into someone. "Ow...HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR-" Sakura was then scared for her life. 'Oh no...Nuriko help me...' "HELP ME!!!!!!" Sakura yelled into the night sky.  
  
*the group*  
  
Nuriko stopped and gasped.  
  
"Nuriko what's wrong?" Mibaka asked.  
  
"I heard her....I heard Sakura. She was calling for my help." Nuriko said as he look up into the sky. And gasped. "Oh..No. The moon. It's almost out." Nuriko yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Harushi and Junsui said.  
  
"What's wrong you guys?" Asked Taka.  
  
"Looks like were going to be transported to the Seriyuu hide-out." Said Junsui. As a blue ball covered the group of travelers.Then when they reappeared. They were infront of the camp.  
  
"Where are we?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"You are at the Seriyuu hide-out." Said a voice from inside the tent.Then Nakago came out." Hello Suzaku Seven it has been a long time. You wont be able to get out of there so don't try anything." Nakago said walking up to the barrier.  
  
"Where's Sakura?! Where is she!!!!!? Bring her back!!!!" Yelled Nuriko.  
  
Nakago snapped his fingers then Sakura was brought by Lily." Here she is." Nakago said taking the sleeping spell he had on her off.  
  
Sakura slowky opened her eyes. And gasped. " NURIKO! JUNSUI! HARUSHI! HELP ME!!!!!!" Sakura said struggling.  
  
"Ahh...The full moon is now...out...Let's start." Nakago said taking Sakura and bringing her inside.  
  
"SAKURA NO!!!!" Nuriko, Junsui, and Harushi yelled.  
  
Nuriko tried to run into the huge ritual tent that was suppose to be the setting of the...yeah... but was stopped by an invisible shield of energy that shocked him shitless. He repeatedly pounded on the barrier.  
  
*inside the tent* (A/N: Junsui here... i'm the one typing this *blush* first time... so... don't you dare get mad if this sux X.X)  
  
"Damnit Nakago!! Lemme go!!!!" Sakura yelled trying to kick Nakago off of her. He quickly ripped off her clothes while tearing them apart to use them to tie her to the bedposts. He took a minute to look at her naked body lying there spread out just waiting for him to have his way with her. She kept on struggling but soon realized it was useless.  
  
"NURIKO!!!!!!! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND GET HIM AWAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!" she cried.  
  
"SHUTUP BITCH!!" Nakago slapped her with the back of his hand causing blood to trickle out of her mouth. Tears filled her eyes as he hurried to take his clothes off and finish with the ceremony. He took his position on top of her. "NO!! PLEASE DON-" she was cut off by Nakago's lips kissing hers forcefully. He forced his tongue into her mouth but being the strong fighter she is.... she bit him. He started strangling her, telling her to be a good girl so that she wouldn't have to get hurt. He took another piece of clothe and used it as a gag to shut her up. He then positioned his manhood at her entrance and thrust in, breaking her virgin barrior. She cried out in pain, tears flowing like waterfalls down her cheeks. She hated Nakago. With her mind, heart, and soul. Sakura could feel her power pass on to him. With every thrust he got stronger. Soon she felt him release within her. Her eyes were now dry. She had cried all there was to cry and now all she could feel was rage. He pulled out of her and got dressed.  
  
*outside with the group*  
  
Nuriko kept on pounding at the shield while the others had already givin up.  
  
"He's done Nuriko..." said Junsui, who was looking off into space, distant from everyone else.  
  
Nakago stepped out of the tent and brushed himself off. "Go ahead and get her. Too bad you were too weak to save her." he chuckled. He walked away as Nuriko found he could go past the shield.  
  
Harushi got up and patted Junsui's back.  
  
"C'mon Jun." she said.  
  
"The rest of you stay here." she said as she started walking to the tent. When she went into the tent, she was disgusted. She untied Sakura, whose wrists had turned purple with the lack of blood circualation.  
  
"Go see Nuriko..." Junsui said as she handed Sakura some clothes.  
  
Sakura ran outside and into Nuriko's arms as soon as she put her clothes on. The tears had found their way to her eyes and she was trembling all over.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him. I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL THAT SICK BASTARD!!!!" yelled Nuriko.  
  
"Sakura?" Harushi looked as Sakura, knowing that she had passed out.  
  
Junsui's eyes flashed red. "We're going to have to do more work now... grrrrrr..... STUPID JERKS ARE MAKING ME WORK HARDER!!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Junsui, this is no time to be joking around." Said Hotohori.  
  
"Actually Sire, she's not joking around. We hate working harder than we have to." explained Harushi.  
  
"D-did her eyes fl-flash r-r-red?!" asked Chiriko as he took a step back.  
  
"Sakura's not the only one with demon blood!" Junsui spat out. "Although i'm not afraid to let my demon side come out" she smirked as everyone took a step back from her.  
  
"I won't hurt ya'll... sheesh... now who's scared of nothing tamakins?" she asked seeing that he was the farthest from her.  
  
Tamahome then went beside her showing her that he wasn't scared of her.  
  
"heh... well we gotta get Sakura out of here... Miaka! you are now useless to us. You and Taka take her to this address..." Harushi said, giving Taka the address to Nuriko's apartment.  
  
"We'll meet the three of you when this is all done. GO!" said Mitsukake.  
  
Nuriko handed Sakura to Taka who carried her away. Tears filled his eyes.  
  
"C'mon people... we gotta go... and get rid of Nakago. It's a good thing they haven't found Yui yet. They need her to sommon Sieryuu. But we must kill Nakago so that they can never finish what they started." said Junsui as she started walking towards the camp.  
  
"Will she be OK?" asked Nuriko, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.  
  
Junsui stopped. "You mustn't get your hopes up... who knows what will happen..." A single tear slid down her cheek as she continued walking towards the camp, ready to kill anyone and everyone. Tamahome went up to her and stopped her. "wait Junsui... You can't just barge in there."  
  
"Why not?" She questioned.  
  
"Junsui, it's getting dark... we gotta get out of here and set up our own camp." said Harushi.  
  
But before they can answer, everyone was knocked out and dragged into the biggest tent that was in the middle of the camp.  
  
*few hours later*  
  
"So nice to see the Suzaku Seven are back together." a voice greeted them as they all woke up.  
  
They turned their head to the voice and gasped when they saw...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Junsui: heh heh heh... evil cliffhangy :]  
  
Sakura: *wakes up from her sleep* Junsui! what are you doing?  
  
Junsui: finishing the chapter?  
  
Sakura: OSUWARI!!!  
  
Junsui: *BAM* what was that for?!  
  
Sakura: for waking me up with all that damn typing! btw? did you write the rape scene?  
  
Junsui: *blush* *cough* *gag* yesh...-_-;;  
  
Harushi: would you two shutup!! i was having a nice dream about Yoh!!  
  
Junsui: eh heh heh . Gomen... well review kiez? and tell me how the rape scene was T______T  
  
End 


	8. Goodbye's And Hello's

Sakura: Hey everyone...I'm here to WRITE the chaptor....  
  
Junsui: Those two days we spent at your house....You made us write...  
  
Harushi: Payback....  
  
Sakura: Ahh...Yes my payback was good. YOU GOT ME IN TROUBLE WITH MY DAD! I have pictures of the girls in dresses on a DIGITAL CAMREA!!!!!!!  
  
Junsui/Harushi: YOU WHAT?!!?!?  
  
Junsui: I THOUGHT THAT WAS JUST A REGUALR ONE!  
  
Sakura: Heh heh heh nope  
  
Harushi: Grrrz  
  
Junsui/Harushi: *Junsui has the rope and Harushi has the torture items* Your dead.  
  
Sakura: *gulp* Mommy......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ya know damn well what i'm gonna say!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yu...Yui!" Yelled Tamahome.  
  
"That's right it's me Yui! What are yuo going to do? Kill me?" Yui said in her Miko garment.  
  
"Yui. I thought that you were a good person now" Junsui said.  
  
"Oh she is. But she's in my control" Came a voice hideing from the curtains.  
  
"Lilly." Harushi and Junsui snareled the name.  
  
"Yes it is I. Lilly." Lilly said coming out of the curtains. This time haveing an orb herself. It was the color blue and inside had a skull in it.  
  
"You...You....You....I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Nuriko yelled running to Lilly putting his fist up. But was shot back with a shot of Lilly's power.  
  
"Nuriko!" The group ran to Nuriko but were stop by a shock of electacotion.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" Nuriko yelled in pain.  
  
~~~Sakura~~~~  
  
"HUH?!" Sakura woke up from Taka's grasp.  
  
"Look's like she's wakeing up!" Miaka said as they stopped.  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" Asked Taka.  
  
"I Have to go back!" Sakura yelled and got out of Taka's grasp.  
  
"You can't! Your friends and Nuriko told us that you need to rest" Miaka said.  
  
"Do you want them to die?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Miaka yelled.  
  
"Well thier being killed if we don't get back there! Neko! Kitsune! Hurry transform and get us over there!" Sakurayelled as to demons appeared.They transformed into very big animals. "Miaka, Taka. You two take Kitsune! I'll take Neko! Let's go!" Sakura yelled as the two demons jumped into the air and stated to fly.  
  
~~~The group~~~~~  
  
The group of people were thrown out of the tent. And onto the ground in tremendous pain.  
  
"We have to get out of here. We need to find a way to get stronger" Tasuki said.  
  
Then Lilly was about to make her final blow. Neko and Kitsune showed up from the sky.  
  
"YOU GUYS CAN'T DIE ON ME!!!!! LILLY I WONT LET YOU TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!!! FIRE BALL!!!!! TAKE THAT!!!!!" Sakura yelled jumping off of Neko.And gave an attack.  
  
Just as Lilly was about to let her attack go Sakura jumped in the way of the attack and insted of the Suzaku Seven getting hit...Sakura did.  
  
"Well killing Sakura is good enough for me...we will be takeing our leave now!" Lilly said as the base dissappeared.  
  
Sakura was now on the ground near death. Blood trickling from her mouth. cloths ripped. And badly damaged.  
  
"Sa...Sakura." Nuriko said walking over to her limp body.  
  
"Nu..Nuriko. I'm sorry that I left so early. Maybe if I hadn't come I wouldn't have caused so much trouble. I'm so sorry. I hope you forgive me" Sakura said holding on to Nuriko's cheek.  
  
A tear slid down Nuriko cheek. "Sakura don't talk. Save your energy" Nuriko said holding Sakura to him.  
  
"Nuriko....I can't die to something like this. I...I wont let something like this take the better of me. I'll be alive for our wedding day. And our honeymoon. I'm going to live through this.Gomen-Nasai Minna-san..." Sakura said. Trying to hold back the grunts of pain.Sakura closed her eyes.Then something happened.  
  
"Sa...Sakura? Sakura? Sakura open your eyes. Come on now. You can open them can't you. Please open your eyes!" Nuriko cried out with tears now flowing freely in his eyes. " IIE!!!!!!!!! (or NO!!!!!!!!!!)" Nuriko yelled out in the lost of his loved one. Nuriko put Sakura down and walked off.  
  
Junsui and Harushi were now by Sakura's side. Both holding one hand. "Sakura...Were going to miss you. Were going to miss you always putting dresses on us. And going out to get doughnuts. And always getting us in trouble with Suzaku. May you rest in peace." Harushi said. Junsui let tears roll down her cheek. In mourne for her bestfriend. They gave thier respects and left her there.  
  
"Come we have no time.We have to defeat the Seriyuu seven." Junsui said. Her bangs covering her eyes.  
  
Nuriko went up to her and took her by the shoulders. "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT AFTER SAKURA DIED?!?!?!  
  
Harushi went up to Nuriko. And slapped him." Shut up! We loved Sakura even more than you did! She was like a little sister to us. Do you really think Sakura would have wanted us to be sad because of her? To lose because of her? If Sakura was here she would have laughed in your face right now! Stop feeling sorry for self.Sakura loves you with all her heart. If you don't stop feeling sorry for her she wont be able to rest in peace." Harushi said. As Junsui put her head up. A smile formed on her and her tears dried.  
  
Then they heard a giggling. "Ya know she is right!" Came a voice.  
  
"Hey?! Where's Sakura's body!?!" Miaka asked. As the group looked around.  
  
Then Sakura body showed up infornt of Nuriko. She was wearing a white silk sheet on her. Her hair was down with a white crown on. With a white featheared necklace on. Her eyeliner was light blue. And her lip-stick was the color red. And she had white wings like an angel.  
  
"Sa....Sakura? You...I" Nuriko stuttered trying to walk to Sakura but was stopped.  
  
"Nuriko please do not come any closer to me. The great god Suzaku has only given me a few minutes to say goodbye." Sakura said flying over to Nuriko wipeing away his tears." Nuriko do not cry. We will see each other one day. But for now goodbye." With that Sakura dissappeared.  
  
"I undertsand." Nuriko said smiling.  
  
"What do you understand Nuriko?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"Sakura told me in my mind. That I musn't think about her to much. But to think about the future. And what will happen. She also said one laast thing. That to never forget her." Nuriko said looking into the horizon as the sun came up.' Don't worry Sakura! I will avenge your death. And make sure your death wasn't in vein. I will let you rest in peace without worries!' Nuriko thoguht as he smiled. "Come on guys! No time to waste. Let's beat the Seriyuu-Seven. And finally let Sakura rest in peace." Nuriko said running on without his friends then turning to look at them.  
  
"Nuriko is right! Let us help." Miaka said.  
  
"Grrrz" Junsui and Harushi growled at Miaka.  
  
""Sure. Miaka" Tamahome said walking up to Miaka.  
  
"GRRRRRZ" Junsui started to growl.  
  
"Um Junsui, Harushi can I ask you a question?" Asked Taka.  
  
"Hmm....Proceed." Both grils say.  
  
"What's the real reason you all hate Miaka?" Taka asked looking serious.  
  
"Err...We can't answer that" Junsui said.  
  
"But I can answer it probally" Came a voice that sounded like a small childs.Then a dementional hole appeared.  
  
"What's going on?!" Nuriko asked as the wind started to pick up.  
  
Everyone had there eye's close from the light that came from the hole. When they opened thier eyes. They saw a young little girl floating in the air.  
  
"Hi!" Said the little girl as she put a smile on her face. She was small. She wore a red chinese dress that went down to her ankel's. And had a yellow sash on it. Her hair was the color purple. (S/N: Her hair doe is like Shampoo's off of Ranma 1/2)  
  
"Ser....Serenity?!" Junsui, and Harushi yelled.  
  
"Hi god mommy's! I'm sorry If i'm in trouble. But big sister's told me I had to come and that they would meet me here. WAHHHHH!!!!! I WANT MY BIG SISTER'S!!!!!!" Cried the young girl infront of the group.  
  
"Um...Junsui. Who is this little girl." Asked Nuriko.'She look's a lot like Kourin and Sakura. I wonder..' Nuriko thought.  
  
"Uh...well you see. She's Sakura's daughter." Harushi said under her breath.  
  
"SHE'S WHAT?!?! I THOUGHT BEFORE NAKAGO RAPED HER SHE WAS A VIRGIN!!!!!" Nuriko yelled at the two girl's wanting to know what was going on.Then Nuriko felt a tug at his pants.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Is your name...Nu..Nur..Nuri..Nurik..k..o?" Asked the little girl. Nuriko nodedd a yes. "Is your name...Ch..Cho...Chou?" She asked again. Nuriko noddedd again. Serenity tried her best to contain her laughter and smile's. "YAY!!!!!! I FOUND HIM! I FOUND DADDY! I FOUND DADDY!!!!!!!!!" The little girl said running around in circle's celerbrateing.  
  
"Wha...." Nuriko asked looking at Junsui and Harushi who were snickering.  
  
The two girl's couldn't hold thier laughter any longer. "AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" The two girl's laughter with tears coming out of thier eyes.  
  
"What's so funny?!?!" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Nuriko i'm sorry. But I don't think that Sakura ever told you but. Sakura and are selves travel through time. Were not really sure how Serenity came to be. Because in the future that we were in. You all died. And Seriyuu ruled the world. Were not sure how Serenity and her sister's came to be" Harushi said calming down.  
  
"So...that means i'm your dad?" Nuriko asked looking at Serenity.  
  
"Yup. Your my daddy!" Serenity said jumping up and putting her arms around Nuriko's neck.  
  
"I thikn for now we all deserve a well rest for now." Chiriko said.  
  
"Um..Where's my mommy?" Serenity asked.  
  
"She's in a better place right now" Nuriko said looking up.  
  
"Ya know you don't have to say it like that" Came a voice it sounded a lot older then Serenity.  
  
They turned to a see a Black haired with pink streaks. "Who are you?" Asked Miaka.  
  
"My name is Megami. And I advise you to shut up and not to talk to me. If you weren't the friend of my mother's friends I would have already killed you" Megami said giving an evil look at Miaka.  
  
"HEY! You got a problem with Miaka?! Then take it out on me!" Taka yelled at to the girl ready to fight.  
  
"BIG SISTER!" Yelled Serenity as she ran to Megami.  
  
"Big? Sister?" Nuriko asked.  
  
Megami took Serenity into a big hug. She picked her up and Serenity instanly feel asleep.  
  
"As I said before. You don't have to say that our mother went to a better place. Serenity may only be 4 but she is smarter then that. And another thing. Do not treat her like she's some kind of weak child. Nor should you treat my other siter's like that. Our mother trained us to be assasin's. WE are trained to kill. We will not hesitate to kill" Megami said giving a death glare to all of them.  
  
"Come Megami. You musn't act like that. I mean they are friend's of mother." Said another voice. Then a young girl with Black hair with red streaks was floating in the air. "Hello my name is Yume I'm the second oldest daughter of Sakura. Please excuse my sister's behavior. She doesn't trust hunmans. Nethier do I but I try to be kind" Yume said jumping from the air and by Megami's side.  
  
"We all don't trust humans. We don't even trust ourselves. We are half human after all" Said another voice.  
  
"Kitsune do not call me a human" Megami said looking up.  
  
"I wasn't calling my big sister human." The voice said again. Then yet another girl popped up from another demenion. This young girl also had black hair with sky blue streaks. "Hello, my name is Kitsune. I'm the middle child!" said a happy young girl.  
  
"Where are all these girl's popping up from?!" Tasuki asked.  
  
"They are scorceress they can do what they want. So I'd watch my mouth if I were you. For us they wont hurt us. But they might hurt you" Harushi said.  
  
"You mean they can hurt us anytime they want?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Well they would mostly hurt you Miaka. The other's they probally wouldn't mind. But you Miaka i'd becareful if I were you. But of course who would want to be you" Junsui said.  
  
"OK! That's it! I am tired of you guy's always picking on Miaka. What the hell is the real reason you guy's don't like Miaka?!" Taka demanded of the girls.  
  
"Why should we answer your question?" Asked a young girl that appeared behind Taka."If you value your pathetic life you best shut your mouth. Human" Said the young girl.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Miaka.  
  
"My name is Otome. And you should also keep your mouth closed" Otome said glareing at Miaka. Her eye's burning with the color of blood red. Her hair black and in a loose pony tail.  
  
"What's her problem? Her aura feel's evil" ChiChiri said.  
  
"Otome is one of the most dangerous of the sister's she's just like Megami but..Otome give's no mercy. She sometime's kill's for the fun of it. Don't be fooled by her age she is very strong. Even if she is young she is the second strongest of the sister's. When it come's to her psychic powers. I'd have to say that Megami and Otome are more intone witht thier psychic powers. And they are well..how should I say this....Thier gothic." Junsui explained.  
  
"Well then who is the strongest?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"Serenity..." Nuriko said.  
  
"Yes.But Nuriko how did you know?" Harushi asked looking at Nuriko suspiceaslly.  
  
"I don't know. Somehow I felt that she was strong when I hugged her. It was wierd. She felt as if she were Sakura herself." Nuriko said looking at Serenity in Megami's arms.  
  
"Everyone I think we should leave. I mean with the explosion the police could be coming at any minute" Junsui said.  
  
"Yes but how are we suppose to get out in time. If we run they'll find us." Miaka said.  
  
"You needn't worry about that. And they will likely find us. So you all can stay at our house." Otome said. then she made a hole that sucked up everyone.They all reappeared infront of a very big house. (It look's like Hinata Inn)  
  
"Ow..My head. Where are we?" Asked Tamahome.  
  
"Wow! What a big house!" said Miaka as she awed.  
  
"Who does this place belong to?" Asked Nuriko.  
  
"It belongs to our mother." Said Otome.  
  
"You mean that Sakura owns this place?!" Nuriko asked look at the place.  
  
"Does she have to repeat her self?" Said Megami in a calm and cold voice.  
  
"Please come in" Kitsune said leading them inside.  
  
"I'll show them around!" Serenity said.  
  
"AHH!" The group yelled.  
  
"When did you wake up?!" Yume asked looking at Serenity.  
  
"Um...I don't know." Serenity said jumping from Megami's grasp.  
  
"Um..if it's not to much trouble. Could I please have something to eat." Tasuki asked.  
  
"Sure. Just let me give your rooms." Yume said giving everyone a room.  
  
"Um..Where's my room?" Asked Nuriko.  
  
"We know mother loved you. So you shall have mother's room" Megami said leading Nuriko to Sakura's room.  
  
When they reached the room. Nuriko was at awe. The room was beautifel. It was fit for a princess. The wall was painted with picture's of Suzaku on the wall's. The bed was a smiple japanese traditional bed. The curtain's for the window were the color gold. With red color gem's on them. Her beauty dresser was color pink. Just like the color of a cherry blossom. And her closet was the color red also. Insie would be the most beautiful japanese and chinese dresses in the world. By her bed was two fans. They look regular. They were red with dragons going across them. "This room is gorgeus." Nuriko said as he touched every thing. Trying to take in Sakura's scent.  
  
"Remember this was our mother's room. I advise you to be careful in here. Serenity may have accepted you. But my other sister's have not yet. We will never trust you." Megami said coldly. Walking away from the room.  
  
"Do they really hate me that much?" Nuriko asked himself. Then he heard a knock at the door."Yes who is it?" Nuriko asked.  
  
The door opened and a young women came through. "Are you Nuriko?" Asked the woman.  
  
"Yes. And who are you?" Nuriko said ready to attack if needed.  
  
"You do not need to worry. I will not hurt you. My name is Ruby. I am Sakura's older sister." Said a raven haired woman.  
  
"Sister? Sakura has a sister?" Nuriko asked looking surprise.  
  
"Not just one sister. she has three sister's counting me that would be 5. Anyway's I can probally answer all of your question if you wish me to" Ruby said takeing a seat infront of Nuriko.  
  
"Alright. First question. Why don't the girl's trust me?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"The girl's are from the future. You see they know that you were once in love Miaka. And that you didn't remeber Sakura. They also know that when you died you could think of no one but Miaka. You died without one thought of Sakura. They also know of all your travel's together with the Suzaku Seven not once did you think of Sakura. They think that if you do get married with Sakura. That you would still be in love with Miaka and forget all about Sakura and run off with Miaka.Remeber this one thing Nuriko. Be at peace before the girl's leave to go to thier time." Ruby explained.  
  
"Oh..I see now. Alright next question. Sakura. Who is she really." Nuriko asked once again.  
  
"That I can not answer. Sakura will tell you. When she want's to" Ruby said.  
  
"But how? Sakur'a is dead" Nuriko said looking down with tears forming in his eye's.  
  
"Do not worry. Come you must be hungry. Gather your friend's and my sister's will cook a meal for you. Ya know Nuriko if Sakura was still alive I'm sure you two would have a happy life. And tonight you would spend a joyous night." Ruby said walking out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~  
  
"Everyone I hope that your hungry!" Said Junsui.  
  
"Blood?" Harushi asked.  
  
"No Harsuhi. No blood" Junsui said giving a death glare at Harushi. "Don't say thing's like that. Don't scare our guest!" Junsui said sitting down.  
  
"Um..Who is going to serve us our food?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Came a voice.  
  
"We shall serv you!" said another voice.  
  
"Oh...No..." Harushi and Junsui said putting thier head's down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Mitsukake.  
  
"It's Sakura's big sister's. They are very very very weird. And very dangerous. Like Serenity. Sakura is the strongest of the sister's. These girl's in my opinion are just crazy." Harushi explained.  
  
"I've met one of them already." Nuriko said.  
  
"Hello. My name is Ruby. I'm Sakura's oldest sister." Came the young raven haired girl.  
  
"Konichiwa! Minaa-san! My name is Aya! I'm Sakura's second oldest sister" Came a orange haired girl. (The color of Tasuki's hair)  
  
"My name is Shetaro. It is very nice to meet you all." Said the red haired girl as she bowed.  
  
"My name is Asagou. And I warn you all to keep your manner's good around me. If you value your life." Said a blue haired girl.  
  
"AND TOGETHER! WE ARE THE NOTORIOUS GANG! THE SISTER'S OF CHAOS!" Sad the girl's doing ridiclus pose's.  
  
"Oi. Why the hell do we do this god damn pose's!?!?!" Yelled Asagou.  
  
"Cuz there fun!" Yelled Aya.  
  
"LIKE THE HELL THEY ARE!!!!!!" Yelled Asagou.  
  
"Come. come girl's. We have guest we must tend to." Said Shetaro.  
  
The girl's snapped thier finger's and food appeared infront of everyone.  
  
" Well dig in everyone." Junsui said. "Harushi slow down" Junsui said.  
  
"Ch..Cho...Choking" Harushi said.  
  
"ITAIIII!!!!!! DON'T WORRY HARUSHI! I'LL HELP YOU "Junsui said giving Harushi the highmlick manuver.  
  
Nuriko smirked and left them so that he could get some fresh air. "The star's are beautiful tonight" Nuriko said.  
  
"I agree" Said a voice behind Nuriko.  
  
"They'er beautiful. Just like you Sakura. Wait a minute! Sakura?!" Nuriko said turning around to look at his raven haired beauty.  
  
"Nuriko. Hello. I hope we can have a great time today. I'm only here for you Nuriko. I'm only here to spend on day. Then tomorrow morning I will have to go back to the dead. Right now i'm alive." Sakura said bending down.  
  
"Sa..Sakura!" Nuriko said jumping into his lover's arm's crying.  
  
"Shh. Come now. I'm alive and here for you.Now why don't we go to everyone." Sakura said calming him down. Nuriko nodded a yes and they went to the group. Everyone was wide eyed.  
  
"Sakura? Is that really you? Please tell me that it's you and not some ghost." Junsui and the girls said with tears in ther eye's.  
  
"Well are you all just gonna sit there? Or come over here and give me a hug." Sakura said opening her arms. All her best friend's came and hugged her.  
  
When they were all done with there hello's they all decided to settle down.  
  
"So Sakura. How are you able to be alive?" Junsui asked.  
  
"Well I'm only alive until tomorrow at 12 o'clock pm.That's when I go back to the living. And to how i'm alive you can thank my mother and father about that. My mother kept nagging to my father to let me live for one day. He finally gave in and let me live for one day." Sakura said looking happy and drinking Sake.  
  
"Who is your father?" Taka asked.  
  
"Suzaku." Sakura said simply.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Yelled the group of people there except for Sakura and her sister's.  
  
"SAKURA HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME OR HARUSHI ABOUT THIS?!?!!?!" Yelled Junsui.  
  
"You never asked." Sakura said simply.  
  
"Your highness" Said a voice.  
  
"Oh Violet. Yes?" Sakura said looking behind her.  
  
A young lady appeared behind Sakura. She had pink hair with a tail around her waist. Fox ear's on her head. "Princess. Your mother has told me to come and send you a message. She say's "Wait for it and it will come" That is all your highness. I will now take my leave" With that the girl dissappeared.  
  
"Princess?" Nuriko asked looking at Sakura.  
  
"Yes. You see our mother she is a queen." Yume said.  
  
"What is she the queen of?" asked Tamahome.  
  
"That we can not answer that. I'm sure your all tired. Please go take a bath and then rest. The outdor bath is that way for the men. Women please follow me" Sakura said. "Nuriko you go over her with me. It's my private bath. Don't worry about the noices it's a sound proof room. That way we can't hear my sister's fight about who's prettier." Sakura said holding on to Nuriko's arm's and bringing him in.  
  
When Nuriko stepped he went to an awe. The bath was huge. The wall's were the color silver with diamond's embeded in them. In the middle of the bath was a fountain. The statue was of Suzaku. There were cherry blossom tree's here and there. In the bath were cherry blossom petals. And the ground had many flower's on it. "This room it's beatuiful." Nuriko was able to utter out.  
  
"Well it's not called a private bath for nothing" Sakura said from inside the bath.  
  
"Eep! When did you get in the bath?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Sense you've being aweing at the bath. Now go strip and join me." Sakura said swimming away.  
  
Nuriko did as she asked. He stripped but covered his body a little modest. He got in the bath and started to swim around trying to find Sakura. "Hey Sakura where are you? I know your in here. Come on out this isn't funny." Nuriko said. Then he felt hand's on his back. "Sa...Sakura. You scared me" Nuriko said turning around hugging Sakura close to him.  
  
Sakura felt something hard rubbing on her. Sakura let out a small eep.  
  
"Sakura...I'm sorry." Nuriko said now holding Sakura even tighter.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Sakura asked looking up at Nuriko.  
  
"That I didn't think about you sense Kourin died. I'm sorry I never gave one thought about you" Nuriko said nuzzeling in her hair.  
  
"It's ok Nuriko. But i'm sorry that I've put so much danger apon your life." Sakura said tears forming in her eye's. "Nu-" Sakura felt soft lip's aopn her's. Nuriko licked Sakura's bottom lip asking for entrance. Sakura granted him entrance. And started to explore her mouth. When they parted both Nuriko and Sakura were breathing heavily and blushing crazy.  
  
" Sakura let's make this a night to remeber" Nuriko said kissing her neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura: I've decided to stop there.  
  
Junsui: Why?  
  
Sakura: Cuz I felt like it.  
  
Harushi: She did it so she can fantizize first then right down her fantasy....  
  
Sakura: Grrrr.....A GIRL CAN DREAM!  
  
Junsui: But fortuneit for you Nuriko isn't real. For all we know If nuriko was real you would already...already..Ah crap I can't say it.  
  
Harushi: You would have already did the freaky thing!  
  
Junsui: Yeah what she said.  
  
Sakura: *hands together praying with stars in eye's* I can aonly dream.  
  
Junsui/Harushi: -.-;;;;; Must we alway's go through this with her?  
  
Harushi: *hit's Sakura upside the head with the frying pan no yami* There she should be out for a while.  
  
Junsu: While she is unconcious i'll do the rest of the stuff for her. Ok please review. There will lemon in next chaptor. For now Bai Bai! Ja Ne! 


	9. To Lazy To Name It

Sakura: HI! I'm so excited to write my own Lemon of ME and Nuriko....ahhh....If he become's real one day my only wish is for him to fall in love with me....Then we'll spend I loving night together....Then we can run away and elope! Ahh it would be grand....Then I wont have to see my good for nothing so called Family! HA! that's the ticket make Nuriko real get married have sex then leave my so called family! YEAH! GO ME!  
  
Junsui: Uh....TMI  
  
Harushi: .....  
  
Junsui: I thought I was writeing the chaptor....?  
  
Sakura: Well...Ya see I descided to put up two lemons and two chaptor's that is actually the chaptor were on.  
  
Harushi: I see what your doing..  
  
Junsui: Whatever.  
  
Sakura: Ok! let's get on with my version of the chaptor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LEMON!!!! LEMON WARNING! Lemon=Sex! LEMON!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nuriko picked Sakura up from the water. And took her to the private room.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" Nuriko asked while sitting at the edge of the bed.  
  
"I've been ready for this sense the begining of time" Sakura said smiling while blshing.  
  
"Alright. This will hurt" Nuriko said postioning himself at her womanhood. Then slowly enetered.  
  
Sakura bit her bottome lip as tear's started to form in her eye's as Nuriko started to enter her fully. Nuriko kissed sakura to stop the scream's of pain while slowly coming out and entering her slowly erasing the pain and turning them into moans.  
  
"Mmh...Harder, faster." Sakura begged.Nuriko answered to her pleade and sped up.  
  
Sakura put her leg's around Nuriko hoping for more pleasure. And he answered while holding one of her breast massaging. "Oh nuriko...." Sakura said while holding onto Nuriko for support."N...N...Nu..NURIKO!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she reached her climax.  
  
"Sakura!" Nuriko said spilling his seed into her and going into his climax falling to Sakura's side. He hold Sakura's close to him and let sleep claim him as did Sakura.  
  
~~~~~The morning~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Nuriko woke up early both looking at each other with blush.  
  
"Well how's it feel to be with the one you love?" Nuriko asked sitting up.  
  
"It feel's great...But a little sore." Sakura said laughing.  
  
"They probally suspicous. WE should probally go" Nuriko said getting dressed.  
  
"Knowing my sisters, and Junsui and Harushi. They know." Sakura said smirking.  
  
~~~~~In the dinning room~~~~  
  
Everyone was awake and very aware of what happened last night. And they all looked at Nuriko and Sakura and laughed as they stepped in.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Nuriko asked.  
  
"So you had some fun last night didn't ya?" Tasuki asked putting an arm around Nuriko and laughing at his pal.  
  
"It's none of your buisness.." Nuriko said pinching his hand.  
  
"Aww come on Nuriko you don't have to hide it. We all know you two had some fun last night. We could hear it" Junsui said laughing at the two.  
  
"Sakura you told me the private bath was sound proof." Nuriko said looking at Sakura.  
  
"Well...It is....I think I broke the barrier with my screams..ah heh heh" Sakura said nervously.  
  
"Well you two must be hungry. Sit down and eat." Ruby said.  
  
"Ok." Said the couple.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a voice from outside.  
  
"Oh no...." Sakura said hiding under the table.  
  
"What's wrong with Sakura?" Nuriko asked.  
  
The girl's sighed.  
  
"Well you see there's this guy from Sakura's child hood that is madly in love with Sakura. Everytime he asked her to marry him Sakura would just beat the shit outta him. But he wont get the message that Sakura doesn't want him. Sakura told him that she's in love with you but he's ditermend to get her love." Junsui said.  
  
As a boy came running into the room. He had dirty bloned hair.And had a kinda ripped black shirt. (Biker style) with Black leather pant's that had chain's on them. And black gloves. (S/N: If you don't get it..He's a biker...also a martial artist.....Sound's so familiar.) "Hey Tegowai, Motou. Where's Sakura?" He asked.  
  
"Mamoru get the god damn picture Sakura does not want to marry you she want's to marry Nuriko. And you know that! You've known that sense the begining of time! You know she's suppose to marry Nuriko. You know she's in love with Nuriko and you know that she has children with Nuriko! And were not gonna let you mess up history!" Yelled the girl's.  
  
"Listen you little brat's if you don't tell me where Sakura is i'm going to blow up this entire place!" Yelled Mamoru."I want the Princess of demons to come out right now! And marry me!" Yelld Mamoru  
  
"Your loud get out of here." Said Otome as she appeared behind Mamoru.  
  
"Where you come from kid? No matter I'll take you as a hostage to lur out Sakura." Mamoru said grabing Otome by her waste and jumping out of the place. And the girl's sat down and began to drink thier tea.  
  
"Aren't you guy's going to help Otome?" Nuriko asked. Then they heared an explosion. And they looked outside to see that Otome was walking back to the group with an irrataed look.  
  
"Otome what did you do?" Asked Chiriko.  
  
"I merely sent him another demension while blowing him up.." Otome said sitting down as Sakura got from under the table.  
  
"I hope you didn't kill him..." Sakura said.  
  
"Don't worry momma I didn't" Otome said giving her a innocent face.  
  
"I see..." Nuriko said.  
  
"What do you see?" Mibaka asked.  
  
"The girl's are nice to Sakura because they know that they will alway's be able to trust her. " Nuriko whispered to Mibaka.  
  
Megami, Yume, Kitsune,and Otome all turned and gave a very evil look at Nuriko. "We don't act different to our mother because we know she wont leave us. We act differently around her because we love her. " Yume said.  
  
"How did you hear?!" Nuriko asked in shock.  
  
"Nuriko...They are half demon. They have the ear's of a demon. A wolf demon to be exact." Sakura said.  
  
"I see..." Nuriko said sweat droping.  
  
"So..Sakura. Um...How do we beat the Seriyuu-seven?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Well...You see that's part of the reason I came back to life. My mother and father...they gave me back my power's...Well enough to upgrade your power's. "Sakura said with tear's forming. "After I upgrade your power's I will have to leave this world again." Sakura said getting up drying her tears." Gomen. Excuse me" Sakura said walking out of the room and inot her room.  
  
"I should see what's wrong." Nuriko said running to her.  
  
"I just hope he's in time....."Junsui said.  
  
~~~Sakura's room~~~  
  
Sakura was on her bed crying on her pillow. Nuriko came in and went to Sakura's side.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong?" Nuriko said sitting infront of her.Sakura stayed silent. "Sakura look at me" Nuriko begged. Sakura looked away. "Please Sakura." Nuriko said tear's forming. Sakura looked at him.  
  
"Nuriko the reason I have to go back to the dead is because I have to give up my life in order to upgrade your powers. That is why. I'm sorry Nuriko that I didn't tell yuo before. And I'm sad because you see...i'm afraid" Sakura said tear's now running down her face.  
  
"Sakura.....why do you love me?" asked Nuriko as he looked out into space.  
  
"What do you mean Nuriko? What the hell kind of question is that?!?!" Sakura yelled her blood now boiling with anger.  
  
"I mean why? Why did you pick me? Why do you love me?" Nuriko asked looking at Sakura with tears flowing freely also.  
  
"Nuriko I...I love you because your the only one who ever saw me as me." Sakura said taking him into her amr's.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said holding onto her like his life depended on it.  
  
"Nuriko..have I ever told you about my life?" Sakura asked and Nuriko said a silent no. "All my life everyone saw me as a monster. Something to be feared. My kingdom was alway's to afraid to come anywhere near me. When I was young children alway's ran away from in fear. My only friend's were Junsui and Harushi and my sisters. They only saw half of me. They only saw half od who I was. My mother was alway's to over-protective. She never let me go ooutside palace grounds. She never leet me attend to ball's.or dinners. She was to afraid to let other's see me. My father I never really got to see him. He was alway's away. Sense he was a god I never got a chance to know him. Sense I was the strongest of the girl's and I was put on by a curse my father put me somewhere where he thought I wuld be safe. No one ever saw the trye me...no one but you Nuriko." Sakura said as Nuriko sat up and took Sakura in his arm's and kissing her passionatley.  
  
~~~The group~~~~  
  
"Say Junsui do you know how exactly Nuriko met Sakura?" Asked Miaka.  
  
"Of course I do. I wouldn't be a spy if I didn't." Junsui said coldly.  
  
"Can you show us. I'm very interested on how they got together" Tamahome said.  
  
"For $10.00 eaech you can watch it!" Junsui said happily.  
  
"She's just like Tamahome and Taka.." Miaka said sweat dropping.  
  
Harushi hit her upside the head. "Alright Alright." Junsui said. As a the light's went out and then a screen showed up.  
  
******FlashBack******  
  
(S/N: This is ancient china times! If i'm correct Kourin was two year's younger then Nuriko. Hence Nuriko 10. Kourin 8 And aheh heh heh....Sakura is gonna kinda be a little serious at time's even if she's only 8)  
  
It was late at night and young Nuriko was sitting on his bed looking out the window at the stars.  
  
"The star's are really beautiful tonight." Nuriko said to himself.  
  
Then he was a bright red light in the sky. And saw the god Suzaku come from the sky with a girl on his back.  
  
Nuriko ran to his door and ran to the forest where Suzaku set down by a small lake. What he was surprised him. Was that there was a young girl on the ground she looked about the same age as Kourin.  
  
She wore a chinese red dress that went to her feet. It had flower's decorations on it. With a black dragon cricling around the dress. She had black hair that was in two tight pony tails. She was badly injured and unconcious.  
  
As Nuriko walked up to her she woke up and started to try to move away but couldn't. Then she started to cry. "Hey don't cry. I wont hurt you" Nuriko said walking closer to her. She trusted him and nodded. Nuriko picked her up and set her by a tree. He tore a piece of his clothing at went to the lake and got the cloth wet. And started to wipe the blood off of her.  
  
"Thank you. By the way. My name is Sakura." Sakura said smiling at Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko blushed. "M..My..name is Chou..But my family call me Nuriko." Nuriko said hurrying to clean the wound.  
  
Sakura giggled and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Ya know what Nuriko your cute when you blush." Sakura said giggling.  
  
Nuriko looked at her and smiled. "Ya know I think we can become really good friends" Nuriko said.  
  
"Ya know I think your right.." Sakura said giggling. "Um..can I ask you something?" Sakura asked. Nuriko nodded. "Are you afraid of me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Why would I be. Your a cute, friendly, and happy girl. I would never be afraid of someone like you. Your just like my little sister Kourin." Nuriko said standing up.  
  
~~~a week later~~~  
  
"So you can walk right now?" Nuriko asked as Sakura woke up from her nap.  
  
Sakura had been living in a cave sense the day Nuriko found her. And every day he would come over to see her, bring her food and tell her about himself. " Yeah see." Sakura said standing up and walking around Nuriko.  
  
"You'll be able to run around soon. For now you still need to rest those legs" Nuriko said telling her to sit down so that they can eat.  
  
"Hey kid's what are you doing in here?" Came a voice that sounded like a thug.Then three thugs came inside of the cave.  
  
"Nuriko what's going on?" Sakura asked hiding behind Nuriko.  
  
"Sakura stay behind me. It's dangerous" Nuriko said.  
  
"Nuriko. We've heared of you. The kid with super huamn strength. That's why we brought a special weapon." The thug said as they let out a wolf. "Now sick them and take everything they have." The thug's said.  
  
"AYAME!!!!" Sakura called out happily. And went running to the wolf.  
  
"Sakura no it's dangerous to go near that wo-" Nuriko was cut off by Sakura hugging the wolf as the wolf began to lick Sakura face.  
  
"Ayame make them go away." Sakura said scared  
  
"AWOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" (S/N: That was the wolf if your guessin) Ayame called out.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Said one of thug's as they heared growls.  
  
Then 10 wolf's jumped from the bushes. And started to walk towards the thug's showing thier teeth.  
  
"Hey kid's I can handel but a wolf I can't handel!" Said the thug's as they ran away.  
  
"Your all here!" Sakura said happily as the wolf's ran to Sakura licking her .  
  
"Sakura what's going on?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"These are my friend's. I met them when I was walking at night by the lake. Ayame the pack leader was really hungry. So I gave what little food I had. I didn't want her to die you see. I think that all life should at least live thier life. And as a thank's she told her pack that I was a friend and then they started to protect me at night when you weren't here." Sakura said telling him not to worry.  
  
"Say Sakura wanna go walk by the lake?" Nuriko asked shyly.  
  
"Sure Nuriko! I love that lake. It's so beautiful when the sun sparkel's on it." Sakura said running out of the cave.  
  
'Your even more beautiful in the sun.' Nuriko thought walking out by her side.  
  
As they walked Sakura spotted a rose. "Wow that's so pretty!" Sakura siad bending down.  
  
"It's called a rose. Men give it to girl's that they love. It's a really precious gift." Nuriko explained looking at Sakura.  
  
"I wish that someone would give me one. But I know boy's probally don't think i'm cute enough. No one love's me." Sakura sighed stood up and started to walk up to the lake. And sat down at the edge.  
  
Then she saw the rose in her face and looked up. Nuriko was standing holding the rose with a smile on her face.  
  
"Someone as cute as you deserves a rose that equal's to your beauty." Nuriko said handing her the rose.  
  
Sakura took the rose and jumped into Nuriko's arm's giving him a hug. Nuriko was first surprise but then hugged her back. "Thank you Nuriko. Your so kind." Sakura said giving him a kiss on the lip's. Nuriko blushed from head to toe. All Sakura could do was laugh. "Say Nuriko let's make a promise." Sakura said. "When we grow up let's get married!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"Sure! I do really love you ya know..."Nuriko said shyly.  
  
"I love you too!" Sakura said as he and Sakura fell in the lake. And started to laugh as they splashed each other.  
  
~~~~End Flashback or whatever~~~  
  
The screen went blank. And everyone was crying and bitting a cloth.  
  
"That was so sweet..." Mibaka said crying.  
  
"You guy's actually think that was sweet.." Harushi and Junsui asked sweat dropping.  
  
They looked over at Tasuki, Tamahome, and Taka. who were also crying. "Oh My fucking god....Don't tell me you two thought that was sweet.."  
  
Junsui asked.  
  
"That was so sweet..." They said.  
  
"Well atleast Mitsukake and ChiChiri aren't crying." Harushi said.  
  
"I guess your right." Junsui said sighing.  
  
"Well I'd like to thank you for showing everyone our past Junsui!!!!" Sakura yelled from the doorway.  
  
Everyone that was crying looked at Sakura and Nuriko.  
  
"What are you guy's looking at?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"The way you two meet was so sweet!!!" Yelled the one's crying.  
  
"Mother they are so idiotic..." Said the girl's.  
  
"Mommy that was really sweet the way you meet daddy!!!!" Yelled Serenity as she ran to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura it's almost 12 o'clock. We should really start." Junsui said.  
  
"Right..Please everyone come with me" Sakura led them outside where there was a circle with a star in it. "Please stand indie of the circle." Sakura said as they stepped in. "Ready girl's?" Sakura asked as the girl's stepped on the outside of the circle as Sakura was in the middle of the star.  
  
"We are the follower's of Suzaku. The future of the demon world. (S/N: The other girl's said thier name's) And I am Sakura. Demon princess daughter of suzaku and the future of our kingdom! Give's us your power Suzaku. Great queen of demon's give us your power. So I may sacrafice my life in order to keep this world safe!" Sakura yelled. As sword's appeared infront of the Suzaku seven.  
  
"Now! You have to make the power from the sword hit Sakura!" Yelled Junsui.  
  
At that moment everything went dead to Nuriko. 'I have to kill Sakura?' Nuriko asked himself in disbelief.Everyone got ready to hit Sakura. "WAIT! NO! Don't kill sakura!!!" Nuriko yelled as everyone stopped.  
  
"What are you talking about?!!" Junsui yelled. "You have to kill her! That's the only way to bring peace in this world! and besides Nuriko even if you kill her she wont be gone. If you pray hard enough i'm sure that Suzaku-sama will being her back to life."Junsui told Nuriko with tear's in her eye's.  
  
"She's right." everyone said.  
  
"Fine I will. But only for the sake of Sakura." Nuriko said tear's in his eye's.  
  
Everyone got ready and slashed thier sword's as a power hit Sakura. "AHHHHH!!!" Sakura yelled in pain.  
  
Nuriko was about to run to her side. "NO! Stop Nuriko! Don't come any closer to her!" Yelled the girl's.  
  
"Why?!?!" Yelled Nuriko.  
  
"Because you can't save her! She's already dieing. And if you step out of the field you'll make the pain worse for her. "Harushi said with tear's also in her eye's.  
  
Then the scream's stopped and Sakura collasped to the ground. Then Nuriko ran to her side and held her. Sakura opened her eye's. "Hey...Nuriko." Sakura said sarcastially.  
  
"Sakura don't talk." Nuriko said holding her hand up to his cheek.  
  
"It's to late Nuriko." Sakura said as her hand started to fade away litterily.  
  
"Sa...Sakura what's going on?!" Nuriko begged her to answer. Sakura merly shook her head.As he body started to fade and the hand Nuriko had turned into sparkel stood in the air.  
  
"Good..bye...Nuriko." Sakura managed to say out as her eye's closed and her body fadded away. making the sparkels in the air went to each of the Suzaku Seven. Except for Nuriko. In which a diamond was floating infront of Nuriko instead of sparkles.  
  
"That's Sakura's life!" Yelled Junsui.  
  
"Her life?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Sakura gave up her life for you. She's giving you the power of her life. Take the diamond and put it toward your heart." Harushi said.  
  
Nuriko did as Harushi asked and put the life to his heart and in entered. Nuriko then felt a strange power in him. And heared a voice inside of his head. 'Sakura? It can't be' Nuriko thought.  
  
'Nuriko it's me.I'll be here for you. Only my voice can reach you. Nothing else' Sakura said.  
  
"Arigatoo Sakura." Nuriko said.  
  
"Why are you thanking our little sister?" Asked Ruby.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't say." He said. "Now let's go beat the Seriyuu-seven!" Nuriko siad.  
  
"Yeah! Now that I feel stronger I can beat him!" Tasuki said.  
  
"But where are they we have to find them first. No Da" ChiChiri said.  
  
"Right. Once we do that I'll be able to make sure Sakura's sacrafice was not in vein" Nuriko said.Then he felt a tug. He looked down and was so surprised to see....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Sakura: *yawn* I'm done  
  
Junsui: That was a long chaptor.  
  
Harushi: She can't hear you.  
  
Junsui: Why?*look's at Sakura* *sigh*  
  
Harushi: Let her sleep...  
  
Junsui: Ok. please review. and she'll update. Ja ne. 


	10. Junsui's Version of chaptor nine

Sakura: Well, It's time for the next chapter of Only You and like i said. Junsui will be the one writing this chapter.  
  
Harushi: Haha! Junsui has to write the lemon! XP  
  
Junsui: erg.... i hate that... It's like watching your best friend do the no no cha cha! T_T and then having to tell them what to do .  
  
Sakura: oh well! I said you would write this and you WILL write this.  
  
Junsui: I know I know... besides... i should thank you. It lets me practice on my these kinds of scenes... after all.. i will have *ahem* in my Fic, New to the Group.   
  
Sakura: Yep! Now could you just get on with the fic?! T_T  
  
Junsui: Sakura! O.O I never knew you were so eager! XD well I'm pretty sure other ppl wanna read the lemon too so On Wit Da Fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You already know we don't own this.... Yuu Watase does... AND BY GOLLY WE'RE GLAD!  
  
Warning: there is lemon! jus' read the first sentence and you will KNOW!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nuriko kissed down her jawline as Sakura moved her head back giving him better access to her neck. He gladly took the invitation and started kissing her there. He quickly found a sensitive spot, making her moan in pleasure.   
  
"And how, Nuriko, do you want this night to be enjoyable?" She asked between moans, flashing him a seductive smirk.  
  
"Well... " He kissed her neck again, "Knowing you, you already know." This time he placed his lips on hers and was surprised when she was the one asking for her tongue's entrance into his mouth. Of course he opened his mouth to let her in. And soon they were playing a very passionate game of tongue wrestling. (A/N: _)  
  
They moved to the shallow end of the bath where the steps were, so that they wouldn't fall over, and continued kissing.   
  
"Slow and memorable? or fast, wild, and animalistic?" he asked as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"both!" she moaned as she felt his erect member. (A/N: o.o;; *blush*)  
  
Suddenly he stopped kissing her.  
  
"You don't deserve it like this. A daughter of Suzaku shouldn't be doing it in a bath, or on the floor. Even if you weren't his daughter, you're too good to have it here....." he said.  
  
"Well, there is a private room over there with a bed." she said, disappointed that he had stopped.  
  
They walked into the room and Sakura pushed him onto the bed. He moved up so that his head was now on the pillow and she was crawling over him so that she was on top.   
  
"Well, well, well... looks like someone isn't in charge anymore..." she grinned at him, but was suddenly beneath him with him strattling her.  
  
"Nope, now I'm in charge." he pinned her arms above her head with one hand.   
  
He used his other hand to massage her right breast.  
  
Her moaning continued and she starting grinding her hips to his.   
  
"Eager aren't we?" he chuckled, making her pout.  
  
"Just fuck me already!" she whined.  
  
"Well if that's what you want... then i'll just have to give it to ya now won't I?" He said as he kissed her caller bone and placed himself right at her entrance. He then thrust into her. Fortunately, or rather... unfortunately, there was no barrior to brake.  
  
Sakura was in heaven. This was so much different than being raped. It felt like nothing ever existed except for her, and Nuriko. He kept on thrusting in and out and Sakura met each thrust.  
  
All through the night everybody heard, "harder! harder! OH MY GAWD!!!", "mmmmmm Sakura.......", or giggles and more moans.  
  
*Meanwhile at the girl's bath*  
  
"Are they STILL at it?!" said a very shocked Junsui.  
  
"Well, looks like we lost our bet from when we were 12." sighed Harushi.  
  
"What bet?" asked MiBaka. (A.k.a. Miaka just incase you confruzdeded )  
  
"I'm not talking to you." hmphed Harushi.  
  
Ruby decided to answer MiBaka. "When the 3 of them were 12 years old. They all made a bet on who would have sex first. And naturally, since Harushi was the most perverted one out of all of them, they all bet she'd be first. But as you can see, or more likely hear, Sakura beat her to it." she explained.  
  
"Yeah but does she have to be so loud?! It's like she's TRYING to rub it in!" said Junsui, but she quickly realized what she just said and covered her mouth.  
  
"That sounded wrong Junsui...O.O" said Harushi.  
  
"Eh... You two are still as perverted as ever..." said another one of Sakura's sisters.  
  
Both of them shrugged and agreed. And continued their bath.   
  
*Boy's bath*  
  
"I can't believe a cross dresser beat us to it!!" cried Tasuki. ( A/N: *waits for Sakura to 'sit' her* )  
  
"Don't worry Tasuki. You'll find someone soon No Da." said Chichiri.  
  
"Yeah... Maybe i could get that Junsui girl t-*BAM*" he was cut off by Tamahome's fist on his head.  
  
"Don't you dare......." warned Tamahome.  
  
Soon the two were arguing, as usual. Calling each other names and such.   
  
"WELL AT LEAST I DIDN'T CALL OUR GOOD FRIEND A CROSS DRESSER!"  
  
"AT LEAST I CAN KEEP A GIRL!"  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRL!!!!!!"  
  
"OH YEAH! WELL IF I DID, I WOULDN'T LOSE HER TO MY REINCARNATION AND HAVE TO PRETEND THAT ANOTHER GIRL WAS MY GIRLFRIEND AND THAT I LIKED HER INSTEAD!!!!"  
  
"WHO SAYS I'M PRETENDING THAT I LIKE HER?!!!"  
  
Soon the whole room was quiet and everyone blinked at what Tamahome just said.  
  
Tamahome just quietly got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist. (A/N: *tries to keep all Tamahome fans away* BACK OFF HE'S MINE!!! T_T)  
  
*back with Sakura and Nuriko, it is now morning*  
  
Nuriko had had the most wonderful dream last night. He dreamed that last night an angel had come down from heaven just to be with him and that they had made love almost until dawn. Then he realized he was holding something warm and soft close to him. He cracked open a lazy eye and almost gasped when he saw Sakura right there in his arms. Her left hand was placed on his chest while her left leg had wrapped itself around his leg while his arm was around her waist.  
  
He gently stroked her hair out of her face as the memories from last night became clear.  
  
"mmm.... Nuriko..." Sakura moaned in her sleep.  
  
Nuriko tried really hard not to laugh but a light chuckle escaped from his lips and woke Sakura up.  
  
"wha?" she asked, still being dizzy from being woken up.  
  
"Have a nice dream?" he grinned at her. Sakura started blushing.  
  
Nuriko couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.  
  
"Well it's about time you two got up... but i understand, you guys must've had one helluva night" Junsui said from the doorway, smirking, her arms crossed as she leaned against the door frame.  
  
She threw clean clothes at them. "Get dressed, breakfast is almost ready and we all wanna spend some time with Sakura before she has to go." She walked away before either of them could see the tears filling her eyes.  
  
*in the dining room where breakfast is being served*  
  
Junsui walks in shortly followed by Sakura and Nuriko.  
  
"Hiyaz Sakura-chan! How was your night? Oh! And do you remember our bet when we were 12?" Harushi was grinning ear-to-ear, while Sakura was now blushing from ear-to-ear.  
  
"Why you little-" she leapt at Harushi, planning on strangling her.  
  
"ITAI!!!" Harushi jumped out of the way just in time.  
  
"Now now CHILDREN! No fighting at the breakfast table!" scolded Ruby.  
  
Both of them looked to the ground and mumbled a 'yes ma'am' before they sat down at their seats.  
  
"heh heh! so Nuriko! How WAS your night?" said Tamahome who also had a grin on his face.  
  
"What are all of you guys talking about?!" Sakura and Nuriko said in unison.  
  
"You guys must've had a BAD night! All we heard last night were strange noises coming from Sakura-chans private bath... Did you guys have bad dreams or a rough night?" said Junsui.  
  
"I think rough would be a good way to put it." chuckled Tasuki.  
  
"ALL OF YOU SHUTUP!!!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"WE GET IT!!! YOU KNOW!!" yelled Nuriko, who suddenly had a tick in his eye.  
  
Everyone in the room blinked and started eating their food.   
  
"Ummm.... so anyways, what do we plan on doing today Sakura-chan?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"Hmm... well i really don't know. I guess we're just gonna have to go with the flow?" she said, checking to see if it was okay with everyone else.  
  
Everyone else agreed and finished eating and moved into a large sitting room.  
  
"Well, everyone make yourself confortable. I know i said that we should go with the flow, but we really need to talk about the seiryuu seven and if I'm correct, they found Yui." Sakura sighed.  
  
"She's being controlled by Lilly. She doesn't even pay attention to Tamahome." reported Harushi.  
  
"What's that got to do with this?!" questioned Tamahome.  
  
"Enough. We really have to plan this. Nakago now has Sakura's powers, meaning he can give the seiryuu seven a 'power boost'. We have to kill Nakago but how can we do that when they only need to find one more person? And they are most likely looking for him now. So what we have to do is see if Sakura can update all of your powers. But, in order to do that, we need ANOTHER virgin sacrifice, seeing that Sakura is no longer a virgin and already dead." said Junsui.  
  
"Speaking of power boosts, what about you ladies?" asked Hotohori.  
  
"We don't need boosts in our powers. Each one of us is stronger than all seven of you combined." explained Sakura.  
  
"Then why can't you three beat them?" asked Mitsukake.  
  
"Because it's not our battle. Our job is to make sure that you guys keep this world safe. In order to do that, we have to make sure you're alive. So all we really do is babysit all of ya. And that takes a lot of power to do so." said Harushi.  
  
"And even if we are great fighters, to this world we don't exist and YOU seven are the heroes. Why change the history books? We like to stay nonexistant to the world. The only place you'll see us is in legends." said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah but you'll only see Sakura's name, her being the daughter of Suzaku and all. You'll only see us as 'her guardians and best friends'..." Said Junsui.  
  
"So anyway, we have to find a virgin..." said Sakura, who eyed her two "gaurdians" who each gulped and backed up.  
  
"Yo! Don't look at us like that!" yelled Junsui.  
  
"Why ARE you looking at us that way Sakura? You're gonna just let one of us die?!!" Harushi yelled.  
  
"Make it a guy!" suggested Junsui.  
  
"Hmmm... But it's gonna be hard to find a guy that's a virgin....." said Harushi.  
  
"True dat. Most boys these days lose it at 13." Junsui reminded herself.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!" The Suzaku seven, MiBaka, and Taka all said in unison.  
  
Sakura sighed, "I'm afraid that's true. Not one of Earth's greatest facts but it's true."  
  
All of them now have shocked faces.  
  
"Now to change the subject! How are we going to get into ,let alone... find, the Seiryuu headquarters?" asked Junsui.  
  
"Like we did last time! Get caught!" suggested Tasuki.  
  
He soon got hit in the head again, only this time Junsui was the one who hit him.   
  
"Idiot. If we get caught, They'll KNOW we're there and they'll most likely have us tied up." she hissed out at him.  
  
"Heh heh! oh yeah... ^^;;;" he said.  
  
"Dumbarse...." mumbled Tamahome.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT GHOST BOY?!!!"  
  
"YOU HEARD ME!! I CALLED YOU A DUMBARSE!!!"  
  
And once again they argue.  
  
"They still argue as usual..." sighed MiBaka.  
  
After awhile they all got tired of the two arguing so Junsui stepped right inbetween them.  
  
"IF BOTH OF YOU IMMATURE, IDIOTIC, FRIKIN TODDLERS DON'T SHUTUP RIGHT THIS INSTANT, I'LL BEAT BOTH YOUR SORRY ARSES UNTIL HELL FREEZES OVER!!!" she screamed at them.  
  
"WELL HE STARTED IT!" yelled Tasuki.  
  
Junsui's eye started twitching.  
  
"TASUKI!!! GO TO THAT CORNER OVER THERE!" she pointed to a corner at the far end of the room. Then she pointed at another corner, "AND TAMAHOME! YOU GO TO THAT CORNER!! AND NEITHER OF YOU GET OUT OF YOUR CORNERS UNLESS I SAY YOU CAN!!"  
  
After the two of them went to their corners, Junsui went back to the rest of the group who was now staring at her.  
  
"What? I grew up being the oldest and only girl out of 4 kids o.O" she explained.  
  
"Oooooooh." said Taka, "No wonder why you're crazy."  
  
"What was that?" Junsui shot a warning glare at him.  
  
"Nothing!" he said.  
  
"Now to change the subject... again," said Sakura.  
  
Harushi had a devilish grin on her face.  
  
"Soooooooo Sakura-chan... How was it? It must've been great, or really bad, considering all the loud screaming we heard." Harushi said.  
  
Sakura and Nuriko's faces were now a bright red.  
  
"That's none of your business.... Harushi-chan...." Sakura was finally able to say.  
  
"Hehe! I couldn't resist." said Harushi.  
  
Soon her and Junsui were laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Just remembering some of things ya'll said last night." laughed Junsui.  
  
"Ooh Nuriko! harder! Harder! DAMNIT I SAID HARDER!!" yelled out Harushi.  
  
Now they were both rolling on the floor with laughter, both of them holding their sides.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" It was Sakura's turn to have a twitchy eye.  
  
"Ok Sakura. We're done now." said Junsui.  
  
"Yep! It's all out of our systems now!" said Harushi.  
  
They got back into their seats.  
  
Suddenly the front door flew open and in the doorway stood...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Junsui: hmm... I'm just gonna end it right here... Need to figure out who's at the door X.x;;;  
  
Sakura: Baka...  
  
Junsui: XP  
  
Harushi: Did Sakura just talk? *blink*  
  
Junsui: yeah... *gasp* OH! You mean she's done fantasizing?!!   
  
Harushi: AND NOW SHE CAN TYPE HER OWN CHAPTER!! ^-^  
  
Junsui: YAYZ!!! XD  
  
Sakura: *reads fic* hmm... that's a very good -ahem- scene *blush*  
  
Junsui: O.O;;; *starts blushing too* YOU POSSESSED ME TO DO IT DIDN'T YOU?!! YOU PUT ALL YOUR FANTASIEZ IN MY BRAIN AND MADE ME TYPE THEM DOWN!! T________T  
  
Harushi: Well It looks like we gotta get poor Junsui to an exercist so review! and if you want both sakura and junsui blushing again! tell them how great that particular scene was! so Sayanora! REVIEW! 


End file.
